Dream State
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Chyna is a 13 year old girl in the A.N.T program. Chyna best friend Fletcher is in love with her but she won't give him the time of day. Fletcher eventually stops talking her. One day Chyna wakes up as a 32 year old woman with 3 children. You will would never guess who her husband is. Will Chyna fall in love with these people who claim to be her family?
1. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 1: What Dreams May Come

_Declaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm or any of the characters. However I do own this computer._

**A/N: This is my first Fletcher and Chyna fanfiction, and even though I don't know much about A.N.T Farm, I do know a little about each character. I got a request from some fans about writing a Flyna story. So here it is and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another day at the A.N.T program when I got caught up hiding from fletcher again. He just doesn't get it. I don't like him in that way. He's one of my best friends. I could never see us being more than that.

"Hi Chyna!" Olive shouts. "Why are you hiding behind this statue of you?"

"SHHHH! Be quite Olive! I'm trying to hide from Fletcher." I explain. "Wait! Did you just say I was hiding behind a statue of me?"

Olive nods, "Absolutely! Come look." She says yanking me from behind the statue.

This statue was definitely me. I was holding a microphone in one hand, while my other hand was on my hip. Let's not forget, I do look really good as a statue.

"I see you discover you birthday gift Chyna." Fletcher says from me behind me. I turn around looking at him in surprise.

"How could she not see it? It's huge!" Olive yells.

Fletcher glances over at Olive before smiling back at me. "Do you like it?" he asks.

"It's really nice Fletcher but my birthday is not for another week." I reply.

"I know that. I just wanted to be the first person to give you your birthday gift." He says.

"Here's one thing you didn't think about Bozo. How are we gonna move this statue to Chyna house?" Olive asks.

Fletcher chuckles, "A friend of mind is going to move it of course. Duh!"

I cross my arms not believing a word he just said. "What's your friends name then?"

"Aqua ….Aqualad! He's a friend of the family." Fletcher lies.

"Your friend name is Aqualad?" I ask waiting for an answer.

"Wow! Your friend is name after a cartoon character on Teen Titans? That's awesome!" Olive says excitedly.

"Chyna, can I talk to you privately please?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah sure Fletcher. I reply walking over to the couch with him. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you would reconsider going out with me again. I know you don't want things to become weird between us, but I seriously think we could make this work if you just give us a chance. I really, really like you Chyna and I wanna be with you more than anything. You're worth fighting for."

"Fletcher that's really sweet. But I can't go out with you. I just don't feel the same way you feel about me. You're my best friend and I don't want to mess that up." I explain sadly.

Fletcher nods, "I understand." He says standing up.

"Are you sure you will be okay with this?" I ask standing up right next to him.

"Yeah I will be fine. See you around Chyna." He says walking out of the A.N.T. Farm.

"What's his problem?" Olive asks.

"I think I just lost my best friend." I say laying my head down on her shoulder.

* * *

It's been 3 day since Fletcher and I had a conversation. The only people he would talk to were Angue, Olive, Cameron, Paisley and even Violet. I felt really bad after we stopped talking. As a matter of fact, I felt really shitty. I just wish he would talk to me and we could put this all behind us. But he won't even look at me. This is all my fault.

"Why won't you just go over there and talk to him? Here I'll call him." Olive says about to scream Fletcher name.

"Don't Olive! I can't force Fletcher to speak to me if he doesn't want to." I tell her.

"Okay, if you say so." She says.

"I have something to say to you Chyna." Violet says standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

"And what is that?" I ask, not really caring at this point.

"Thank you." Violet says.

"Thank you for what?" I ask confusedly.

"Thank you for breaking Fletcher heart. Because of you he's opened up to me and I thank you for that. Now, Fletcher and I will be together before you know it." Violet explains.

Olive snores, "I highly doubt that!"

"What did you say?" Violet asks glaring daggers at Olive and turning red.

"Um, I said you guys would make a great couple. Go for it." Olive grins.

"Thank you Olive." Violet smiles. "Now wish me luck guys."

"I don't think you really need any luck from us." Olive says.

"Yeah she right you know." I agree.

"I said wish me luck!" Violet yells.

"Good luck girl. I wish you luck." I quickly speak.

"Yeah! You're gonna need it." Olive added.

"Thanks." Violet smiles evilly. "See you guys in class." She says sitting down with Fletcher and Angue at their table.

"That Violet can be really mean when she doesn't have her way with people." Olive points out.

"Tell me about it. She knock out someone for calling her cutie pie." I say.

"Hey! That guy was my dad! Police still don't believe that it was a little girl that punched him in the eye."

"Yeah my father doesn't believe that one either. He still laughs about it." I tell her.

* * *

Later on that day I saw Fletcher alone in the A.N.T farm painting a picture. I thought this would be the prefect time to talk to him and apologize.

"Hi Fletcher!" I greet. "What are you painting?"

"Nothing you care about. What sup?" he replies.

"I was wondering why you stop talking to me?"

"Why does it matter? You don't care."

"Stop saying that! Yes I do care! You're my best friend!"

"Chyna I don't think we should be best friends no more. I can't be friends with somebody I'm in love with. It's just too painful. So please do yourself a favor and forget about me. It's for the best." He says staring at me.

My eyes filled up with tears, "I will never forget you Fletcher. You are the bestest friend I ever had. Take care of yourself, okay." I say running out of the A.N.T Farm. I felt like I was just stab through the heart. Why does it have to be like this? I wish he would understand where I'm coming from. I never felt so much pain in my life.

* * *

"You okay in here Chyna?" my father asks walking inside my room.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." I reply wiping away my tears.

"Alright, if you need anything call me."

"Okay, goodnight daddy." I say giving him a hug.

"Goodnight superstar." He says leaving my bedroom and closing the door behind him.

That night I fell into a deep slumber not knowing what was about to happen next. My whole life flashed before my eye and before I knew it, I wasn't in the same place anymore. "Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" A little girl yells.

"Give me just a few more minutes please." I say. At that moment my eyes open in shock coming face to face with a little girl. She was biracial with sandy brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning mommy." She smiles.

"AHHHHH!" I scream. "Who are you?! Where am I?! This is definitely not my bedroom!" I shout getting out of bed.

"Stop it mommy. You are scaring me." She says staring to cry.

"Little girl I don't know who you are, but I'm definitely not your mommy. I'm only 13. I can't be somebody's mother." I explain.

The little girl didn't listen she continued to cry hysterically. "Mom, why is Alicia crying?" A elder boy asks, walking inside the room. He was biracial. However, this boy looked Caucasian. His eyes were brown like mine, which was really freaky and he had wild crazy brown hair. "Alicia what's wrong?" he asks the little girl.

Alicia sobs "Mommy scaring me." The little boy looks up at me.

"Don't look at me. I'm not her mother!" I speak quickly.

"Oh course you're our mom. Your name is Chyna right?" he asks.

"Yes that's my name. What's your name?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Kyle. The name you gave me on my birth date."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 12 and your daughter Alicia here is 6." Kyle explains.

"Come again? Little boy I –"

"Kyle." He corrects me.

"Kyle, I hate to break it to you but I am not your mother. I am a 13 year old girl." I explain.

Kyle snorts, "13? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're far from that."

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

"It's over there behind you." Kyle replies.

"Thank you." I say running inside. I stood in front of the mirror only to realize this boy was right. I didn't know if I should scream or faint. This was definitely freaking me out. I was still me but a lot order and I didn't understand what's going on.

"Mom, are you okay because you're starting to freak me out?" Kyle asks.

"Kyle who am I?" I ask closing my eyes.

"You're a famous pop singer and actress. We live in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California and your married with children."

"How old am I?"

"32 years old if I'm not mistaking. You'll be 33 next week."

"So I'm married huh? You are my son and she is my daughter?" I ask looking over at Alicia.

"Yeah, I would think so. Are you sure you okay mom? Maybe I should call dad upstairs."

"No don't do that! I will be find as soon as I figure all this out." I tell him. "What's that sound? I ask looking around.

"It's the baby monitor." Kyle says showing me it. "Colin must be up."

"Colin who?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me you forgot about Colin too?"

"I have another child?!" I shout. "Boy, don't I know how to get around."

"There's me, then there's Alicia and baby Colin. He's 6 months. Come on, let me show you." he says pulling me out of the room.

"Wow this house is big." I say.

"Of course it is. You and dad worked hard for it." He says pulling me inside the baby's room.

I slowly walk up to the crib looking inside. There laid a baby with the most gorgeous blue eyes I ever seen. "He so cute." I say. "You all are." I say looking over at Kyle and Alicia. "Kyle, what does my husband look like?"

"Well everyone says I look exactly like him, but with your eyes and personality."

I giggle, "I have to admit, you do remind me of somebody I know. Then again, I do make some good looking babies." I smile.

I heard a laugh coming from the doorway. "Don't you mean we make some good looking babies? After all, I am a big part of this." He says with a smile. This guy looked like my best friend Fletcher, but a lot older and he was extremely handsome. Wait a second…that is Fletcher! I'm married to Fletcher Quimby!

"Fletcher?" I say staring blankly at him.

"Well it's not Angue." He says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Okay." I nod before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue with the story or not. Later Flyna fans.**


	2. Stranger

Chapter 2: Stranger

"Where am I?" I ask myself. I slowly open my eyes only to realize I was still in the same room I found myself in earlier. Why hasn't this dream ended already? I definitely wasn't prepared for any of this. I can't be this 32 year old woman married with kids. I'm just a kid myself. I have to figure a way to get out of this dream "fast!" before I miss a another episode of Glee tonight.

"I see somebody is finally awake." Fletcher says sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask backing away.

Fletcher chuckles, "You're starting that again? Kyle warned me about your sudden amnesia."

I stared at him still trying to figure of who he was. "Fletcher, is that really you?"

Fletcher looks at me with a blank expression, "Now you're really starting scare me. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine." I reply looking up at him again. "Wow, you just changed so much. Your face changed, you hairs a lot shorter and you're definitely a lot taller."

"Yeah, I got my growth spurt when I was 15."

"Oh, how tall are you now?"

"I say about 6'0 feet." He replies. Now he had this worry expression on his face. "Chyna, are you sure you're going to be alright? You don't seem like yourself at all." He says feeling on my forehead.

"I just need some time to myself." I tell him.

He frowns, "Okay, I'll just tell the children not to bother you today, so you can get some rest."

"Thank you for that Fletcher."

"You're welcome. I love you so much." Fletcher says kissing me on the cheek. My eyes widen in surprise when he did this. "Get some rest." He tells me before leaving.

* * *

Later on that day, I got a surprise visit from somebody I wasn't expecting to see. "Rise and shine Chyna." I sat up in my bed trying to figure out who this lady was. She had blond hair with a white suit on. "Olive?"

"Oh god no! It's me Lexi." She replies.

"Oh! So I'm guessing you and I are friends now?"

"Yeah!" Lexi nods. "and I also married your brother."

"What! You're married Cameron?! You are joking me, right? Am I being punk'd?" I asks looking around

"Chyna relax. Fletcher did say you were out of it. But I didn't think you would be this bad. Calm on! You need to get out of bed." She says pulling me out.

"But I don't want to! This is only a dream." I say closing me eyes. "When I count to 3, I will open up my eyes again and everything will go back normal." I explain trying to take a deep breath. "1…2…3!" I shout opening my eyes. "AHHH! Why are you still here? Disappear!"

Lexi snorts, "Like that's going to happen. Now get your butt out of bed and dress. We have a dinner party to attend to at Olive's house."

"Dinner party at Olive house?"

"Yes! That's what I said. Are you deaf? Let's go!"

"I see some things never change." I say claiming out bed.

* * *

"There she is." Cameron says. "You ready to go sis?"

"I guess." I reply staring at him oddly. At least Cameron looked the same. Only thing different about him was that mustache and goatee on his face.

"Okay, why are you staring at me like that?" Cameron asks me, starting to get freak out.

"She's delusional honey buns." Lexi replies. She was carrying Colin in her arms. I was still trying to adjust to this new lifestyle, especially my kids. "Colin you are so cute. You get that by Auntie Lexi, honestly. I'm freaking gorgeous."

Cameron quickly glances at her before looking back at me. "Alright Chyna, you ready to go?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah sure. But where's Fletcher, Kyle and Alicia?" I ask.

"Oh, so you do remember them? I guess I don't have to being you to the hospital after all." Cameron explains.

"Can we just go?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's get you out of here. Lexi you ready?" Cameron asks walking out the front door.

"Yes I am. But just to let you know Cameron. I am not driving tonight. Besides, I'm of duty." Lexi smiles.

"Alright, whatever." Cameron says turning on his car. "Chyna, you sit in the front with me.

I nod sitting down.

* * *

When we arrived at Olive home that evening, I wasn't expecting Olive to live in such a huge mansion like this. It was twice as big as mine. I wonder how many rooms it had and why she brought a house so big with just herself in it. Well, at least that's what I think.

"Chyna you made it." Olive says hugging me. "After I heard what happen to you, I thought you wouldn't even bother to show up. But my thoughts were wrong because your standing here right in front of me." she smiles.

Olive was another one that hardly changed. She looked a little older but still had a baby-face.

"Mom! Elizabeth took my A.N.T pad." Anthony complains.

"Na-huh! I didn't mom, I swear!" Elizabeth says.

"Alight you two, that's enough! Now I'm taking both of them away." Olive says.

"But mum!" the both shout.

"No puts! Get in the house."

"How old are they?" I ask.

"9 going on 19." She replies sarcastically. "Please don't tell me you forgot it was the twin's birthday today?"

"Wait, they're twins?"

"Uh duh! They're your god children too." She says walking inside.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you having they're birthday party so late?"

"It's a long story really. I haven't had a lot of time off work and this is the only free time I had off in a while."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm the governor of California silly. How could you forget something like that? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it this far."

"But Olive you're smartest person I know and you never needed anybody help."

"It's been that long huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Chyna, over 11 years ago I had a nervous breakdown and almost committed suicide."

"Oh my god! Why?" I ask in complete shock.

"I over worked myself and my emotions got the best of me. Thank god you were there, because I probably wouldn't be here today."

"AWW Olive." I say giving her a hug.

"Well, well, well. It's it Chyna Parks."

"Violet, please don't start today." Olive says.

"Wait that's Violet?" I ask.

"Well it's not the venerable snowman." Violet says rudely.

"Okay, what is your problem? We used to be friends." I tell her.

"Not when you sleep with my man behind my back, get pregnant by him and then marry him." She says getting in my face.

My mouth opens in shock.

"First of all Violet, you and Fletcher broke up. You knew he was in love with Chyna from the get-go. Second of all, you need to stop throwing that in her face. And third of all, get over it! We're not teenagers anymore. We are adults, so let's try to act like it please." Olive explains.

"Whatever, I need some wine. You got any?" Violet asks.

"The wine in the refrigerator. Help yourself." Olive tells her.

"Thanks. " Violet says glaring at me. "By the way Chyna, close your mouth. You might catch flies with that trap of yours." She says walking inside the kitchen.

"I seriously don't know what just happen." I tell Olive shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, everybody waiting for us in the family room." She says.

"Hey there Mrs. Quimby."

"Excuse me, who are you?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "You're funny. It's me Angue. The godfather and uncle of all 3 of your children." He says.

"And the love of my life." Olive says kissing him on the lips. I have to admit, Angue changed the most out of everybody. He was a lot thinner and extremely handsome. He even wore his hair slick back, which looked really good on him.

"I can't believe you two actually got married." I tell them.

"Well believe it. We're the happiest we could be, married with 2 kids and one on the way." Olive says.

I smile, "You're having another one? Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Chyna." Angue says, "I'm gonna go take the chicken out the oven. Be right back."

"Okay hun." Olive says.

"Guess who?" fletcher says putting his arms around my waist.

"Oh, hi Fletcher." I say trying to get out of his grip.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Fletcher asks.

"I don't have a problem. Do you see any problems Olive?" I ask.

"Hey! Don't get me involved. You're on your own with this one. Bye." she says walking away.

"We need to talk." Fletcher says.

"Let's talk then."

"I mean in private."

"What's wrong with out here in the open?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know what happen to you or what's going on, but it's infecting our family. Alicia keeps asking me if you're sick, Kyle thinks you got amnesia and thanks "god" Colin doesn't have a clue what's going on. This can't keep going on like this Chyna. I want my wife back."

"Well I'm sorry I can be that woman you want me to be."

Fletcher sighs, "What are you talking about?"

"Daddy!" Alicia shouts jumping into his arms. "I won a coloring book."

"Great job princess. I'm so proud of you." He says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mommy, you not sick anymore?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm not."

Kyle walks by me at the same exact moment I said this. "Kyle! Aren't you going to say hi to your mother?" Fletcher asks.

"Why should I? She's no mother of mine." he says walking in the opposite direction.

"Daddy, can you get me something to eat?" Alicia asks.

"Sure princess. Chyna, will you be okay here by yourself?" he asks

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay." He says walking inside the dining room.

During the party, I mostly sat by myself in the corner watching everyone have a good time. There were lots of people there and for some reason everyone seem to know me but I didn't have a clue about who they were. It didn't feel right being here. I wish I could go home and back to my old life.

Look it Violet over there, flirting with some guy. I bet she's flirting with somebodies else's husband. Wait a minute, that's my husband. I don't know what when on in the pass between me and her, but girlfriend needs some serious help.

"Chyna, you ready to go him?" Fletcher asks.

"Yeah." I reply getting up from my seat.

* * *

When we got home that night, the first thing I did was take a bath and then I put on some night clothes for me to sleep in. I don't know what came over me but I was extremely tired for no apparent reason.

"I'm so sorry for getting mad at you at the party tonight." Fletcher says wrapping his arms around me again.

"It's okay Fletcher. I'm didn't take it personal." I say walking over to the bed.

"Chyna you have to understand, we haven't really had an argument since we were teenagers and I don't want things to be weird between us. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

"I don't know if I could be the person you want me to be anymore Fletcher."

"How would you know if you don't try." He says trying to kiss me on the lips.

"Fletcher stop! I can't do this with you. It doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about? You are my wife and we have 3 beautiful children together. Your whole life involves around us and your music. I love you Chyna, but I don't know how much longer I could take acting like a stranger."

"I'm sorry Fletcher. This doesn't feel right to me. Into it does, I can't continue to wear this wedding ring and pretend like I'm married to you." I explain taking of my ring.

"What are you talking about? You are my wife and we're married. We're not playing house!"

"That what it feels like to me." I say trying to pass him the ring.

"I am not taking that back! You keep it. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." He says leaving me alone.

I think I just broke Fletcher heart again.

* * *

**A/N: I just have to say, you guys shock me with the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much. Please review and let me know what you think. I will update around the same time next week. Bye.**


	3. Realization

Chapter 3: Realization

"Mommy, are you awake." Alicia asks.

"Yes Alicia." I reply.

"I want breakfast." She tells me.

"Can't the maid just make it for you?"

"No, you gave her the weekend off remember? She won't be back into tomorrow morning."

"Where Fletc –I mean your dad?"

"How would I know? I thought he was in here with you."

I sigh, "Okay, just give me a few minutes and I will make you breakfast."

"Yay!" Alicia shouts for joy. She got off the bed and ran downstairs.

I giggle and smile to myself, because Alicia reminded me so much of myself when I was her age. I got out of bed, put on my robe, and made my way down the hall. Before I could walk down the stairs, I heard Colin crying from the other bedroom and decided to check up on him.

I open the door to Colin room and walked inside. He was crying hysterically and it worried me a bit. When I pick him up out of his bed, he stopped crying and a smile appears on his face. He was the cuties baby ever seen. He had the cuties dimples and those beautiful blue eyes that would make anybody fall in love with him. I still couldn't believe he was mine.

When I arrived down stairs with the baby, I saw Alicia and Kyle sitting at the table. Alicia was happy to see me, but Kyle on the other hand, wouldn't even look my way.

"Good morning Kyle." I say, putting the baby down in his highchair. Kyle didn't answer. "I said good morning." I repeated myself with my hand on my hip.

"Good morning." He mumbles.

"Now that's better. Okay guy's, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"I want pancakes!" Alicia shouts.

Kyle shrugs his shoulders, "I don't care. It's not like you remember how to make pancakes anyways."

"Okay, what is your problem?" I ask, getting really frustrated.

"You're my problem mom! Ever since yesterday you've been acting really strange. You're even pushing Dad away and that's now like you! I don't want to be one of those kids that become depress and have to worry about their parents getting a divorce! I refuse to let that happen!" he yells, running out the kitchen.

"Kyle wait!" I yell.

"Mommy, you and daddy are getting a divorce?" Alicia asks.

"No Alicia, we are not getting a divorce."

"Good, because I don't want to lose daddy."

"You won't lose him I promise."

"That's right. You never have to worry about losing me princess." Fletcher says walking inside the kitchen. "I'm going to be around for a very long time." He says kissing her on the forehead. "Where's Kyle? He should've been downstairs by now."

"He's kind of mad at me?" I reply.

"Why? What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything Fletcher. He exploded on me and left."

"Left where?"

"I'm guessing upstairs. I don't know!"

"Damn Chyna, some mother you are." Fletcher says running back upstairs.

"Okay! What is everybody problem this morning?!"

"I don't know mommy. I'm just waiting for you to make my pancakes." Alicia replies.

"At least you and Colin are not mad at me. How many pancakes you want."

"Three! No Four!"

"How about I just make you two. Does that sounds okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Two buttermilk pancakes coming right up."

* * *

After I finished eating breakfast with Alicia and Colin. I took my son and when to the family room to watch TV. I'm surprise I even know my way around this place. This house was huge and well decorated for somebody with 3 kids. How do I even keep up with a place like this and live my life as a celebrity. I still feel like a kid on the inside, but on the outside I'm on grown up.

Now that I think about it, I feel kind of bad about what I said to Fletcher last night. I was overwhelmed by everything that was happening in one day. It's not that I don't like being married to Fletcher. I'm just not used to the idea of being married to someone period. I never even had a boyfriend before, except for Fletcher. Oh my god, that's right! We did go out once before. How could I forget that?

"Chyna." Fletch says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I'm got to go into work real quick. Two of my men got into an altercation at the studio today and I have to go handle it."

"Wait up Fletcher."

"Yeah, what up?"

"What do you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Chyna. I own an animation studio called The Prefect Vision Studios and I also own two Art galleries. So yeah."

"Wow, you must make really good money."

"Of course I do. We're rich remember, and you're definitely not the only one bring home the bacon in this house. Any 'who, I'll be back." He says leaving.

I look over at my son sitting in his bouncy. "So Colin, what are we going to do today?" I ask him. He just smiled. "I wonder what Kyle doing?" I took my son out of his bouncy and when upstairs.

I heard a lovely voice walking down the hall and a guitar playing. I wonder if that was Kyle singing. If that was him, then he sounds really great.

"Kyle." I say opening his bedroom door.

"Yes mom." Kyle replies, putting his guitar down on his bed.

"That was you singing and playing the guitar like that?"

He sighs, "Yes, who else would it be?

"Just asking. By the way, you sound really good. Way better than I was at your age."

"Thank you mom. The record label you work at wants to sign me but you wouldn't let them."

"Why not?"

"Because you want me to go to school and live my life as a normal kid."

"I said that? Wow, I sound a lot like my dad." I say to myself.

"Grandpa said you did well with me and he's very proud of you, even though you had me at a young age."

"When did I have you?"

"You got pregnant with me at 19. Back then, you were almost finished with college and decided to drop out on your last year."

"I dropped out? Why didn't I finish if I only had one year left?

"You and dad wanted to be good parents and take care of me. You decided it was best for dad to finish up college while you work. He when to school during the day and you worked at the club at night."

"What type of club?" I ask with wide eyes.

"A night club."

"Oh thank heavens! You almost scared me there."

"Why? What did you think I meant?"

"I thought to meant a strip –you know what? Forget get. Don't even worry about it.

"Okay I won't. But if your wondering, you worked at a Burlesque Club."

"For real?" I asks in surprise.

Kyle nods, "You were a huge hit there. Both you and auntie Lexi. She the one that got you the job in the first place."

"So that's how we became really good friends."

"Yup. You guys may have bump heads through high school, but as the years go by, you both manage to become really good friends."

"How did I become a star?"

"That's easy. Uncle Cameron met a producer looking for new talent. So one night the producer show up at your club and he was very impressed by your preforms."

I smile at this, "Good things do come to people who wait."

"Yeah they do. I can't wait to become a big star like you. I'm still counting down the days into you let me. I'm a musical prodigy and we don't give up when we really want something."

"Don't worry, it will happen." I smile.

"I know. Hey mom, when you get your memory back can we practice together like we used too?"

I chuckle, "Sure, we could do that now if you want?"

"No, I'm too tired. Besides, I'd rather take a nap."

"Okay, sleep tight." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Kyle." I say closing his bedroom door.

* * *

"Maybe we should check up on your sister and see how she doing." I say taling to Colin.

I walk inside Alicia room and couldn't believe what I saw inside. This room was definitely fit for a princess.

"Hi mommy." Alicia says. "Come sit down."

"Wow Alicia, who design this room?"

"Daddy did. I love princesses."

"These are some really good painting and drawings you have on this wall. You did them yourself?"

"Yes. You did tell me I got my talents from daddy. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I'm trying to." I reply, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"So what brings you to my room this afternoon mommy?"

I chuckle, "Do you always talk like this?"

"Most of the time. Why, don't you want your children to be intelligent?"

"Of course, you and Kyle are very smart and talented."

Alicia smiles, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Don't forget to take me to my ballet class tomorrow after school."

"You take ballet?"

"Yup, three times a week, and I also like to act. I was the lead of the play this year."

"What play?"

"The wizard of Oz. I played Dorothy."

"I played Dorothy too. Matter of fact, I was always the lead of the plays at my school."

"I know, auntie Lexi told me. She couldn't stand you." Alicia giggles.

My eyes widen, "She told you that?"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny actually."

"I bet auntie Lexi has a lot of things to say about me." I say

"She does. She wouldn't be Lexi if she didn't."

"Mhm, you right about that."

"Mommy your funny." She says laughing.

"Oh look, Colin asleep. I'm going to go put him in bed. See you in a bit."

"Okay mommy."

* * *

I put Colin in his bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Then I walked inside my room and crash the bed. I was extremely tired again. Plus this was the perfect time to take a nap. I was about to dose off, but I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

That's when I quickie got up and tip-toe to the bathroom. It scared me a bit because I didn't know who was here. I open the door to the bathroom and their stood Fletcher taking a shower.

No this definitely wasn't little Fletcher anymore. He was a fully grown man with a great set of abs. He must've notice me standing there with wide eyes and my mouth fully open because he started to chuckle.

"Are you alright babe? You looking a little pale." He asks.

"I'm fine Fletcher. I just didn't know you were here." I reply stuttering.

"Sorry to scare you. Since you're here now, would you like to join me?" He smirks.

"No, I'm going to lay down. You enjoy your shower." I say looking at him once more before leaving the bathroom.

"I knew she could resist me." Fletcher says talking to himself.

"Oh my god!" I shout falling back on the bed. I never thought I would say this about in a million years, but Fletcher is hot! Hot is an understatement. I still can't get my mind of his abs and that… let me not get started on that. This was too much for a girl my age to see in the first place. Thanks to Fletcher, that image of him will remain in my mind for who knows how long.

"Sup Chyna." Fletcher says

"Uh?" I say, looking up at a him. He had nothing else on but a towel wrap around his waist.

"Do you know where Marie put all my clean boxers?"

I shake my head quickly, "No, no I don't.

"Oh forget it, I found them." He says taking off his towel and putting them on. I was trying to keep my eyes off him, but unfortunately it was getting harder by the minute. "You know what Chyna? I'm actually kind of surprise you didn't join me in the shower like you normally do when I ask you too."

"Yeah, about that. I'm tired."

"Yeah I can tell." He says sitting on the bed next to me. "Are you still having second thought about us?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know what I want right now. I'm really confused, and I need just a little more time to think."

"That's cool. I can give you that." He says kissing me on the cheek. "Now get some sleep, I'm going to watch some TV."

"Later Fletcher."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. As you can see, things are starting to brighten up between Chyna and Fletcher. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys really like this story. I hope everyone continues to review and I will continue to update every week. See ya.**


	4. Misunderstood

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

"Chyna, it's time to wake up." Fletcher says.

"Uh, what time is it?" I ask, yawning.

"7:30. you have to get up so you can take the kids to school today."

"Why can't you do it?" I ask.

Fletcher chuckles, "You're joking right? Chyna every Monday you take the kids to school and pick them up. Now you want me to take them to school and pick them up, Monday through Friday?"

"How many days a week do you drop them off and pick them up?"

"Tuesday through Friday."

"Oh, in that case I'll take them." I say, getting out of bed.

"Uh-huh, I though you would." He says.

"How come we don't have a nanny?" I ask.

"You're the one that didn't want a nanny for our kids in the first place."

"Why wouldn't I want a nanny? I need all the help I could get."

Fletcher sighs, "I don't know Chyna. You call all the shots in this house."

"Okay, since I call all the shots, I think we should get a nanny. Life will be so much easier that way."

"Whatever you say honey, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." He says, leaving our bedroom.

(In the Kitchen)

"Good morning mom." Kyle smile.

"Good morning Kyle, Alicia and Colin." I say kissing Colin on the cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Quimby. Would you like the usual this morning?" Maria asks.

"What's the usual?" I ask her.

"Strawberry pie Chyna. It's our favorite remember." Fletcher replies. He continued to eat his eggs.

I stare at him before looking back at Marie, "Yes, I will like some pie."

"Mom, are you still taking me to my ballet class today?" Alicia asks.

"I guess, where ever that is." I reply, digging into my food.

"Don't tell me you forgot where your daughter ballet class is?" Fletcher asks.

"I will fine the place don't worry about it. Do we have a GPS system?" I ask.

"Of course we do." Fletch replies.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I smile.

"Mom, do I have to sit at Alicia ballet class for a 2 hour? Can't I just go to a friend's house instead and you can pick me up afterwards?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah that's fine." I reply.

"What about Colin, is he staying with me?" I ask.

"Yes, we usually take him to daycare. But since you got the week off, you decided to have him stay home." Fletcher explains.

"Okay, I could do that to." I say. _Who am I kidding? I wouldn't last one week with Colin left alone._

"By the way, you and I are going to lunch later." Fletcher says.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"To one of our favorite restaurants." He smiles.

"Um okay." I mumble to myself.

"Mom, I have to get to school." Kyle says, grabbing for his book bag.

"Okay, let's go." I tell him. "Come on Alicia." I picked up Colin and left out the door.

(In The Car)

"Mom this is my school to your left." Kyle says. I made a turn on the left almost hitting a stop sign. "Mom, watch out!"

"Is everybody alright!" I shout.

"Yeah mom, we're alright, after you nearly try to kill us!" Kyle shouts.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, Alicia and Colin."

Alicia giggles, "Colin can't talk mommy."

"I know that sweetie."

"Let me get out of here before you do something else crazy. Later." Kyle says, getting out the car.

"He definitely doesn't get his attitude from me." I say.

"Yes he does. Kyle exactly like you." Alicia says.

"How would you know that?"

"Because mommy, you guys do everything alike."

"Okay Alicia, I'm going to take you to your school now, okay?"

"Okay." She replies.

I know you probably wondering, how the heck are you driving a car and your only 13 Chyna? Well…let's just say I drove my father car without him catching me. Yeah, I almost hit a couple of trash cans, trees and signs. I almost ran over a dog. Point is, I'm a fast learner and I know how to drive a car.

After I dropped Alicia off, me and Colin when straight home. It felt so good to relax when I got there. I've never been so nervous on the road before in my life. Marie made me a sandwich, which was really good and then I took a nap afterwards.

* * *

"Wake up Chyna." Fletcher says, shaking me.

"What are you doing home from work so early?"

"I'm taking you and Colin out for lunch."

"Oh that's right. I totally forgot."

"Get up. We got only two hours to spear."

(In The Car)

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He replies.

"At least let me know what type of food we're having."

"Indian food, my sweet."

"Indian food… I didn't know I was into Indian food."

"You didn't like it when we were younger, but now you love it. We both do."

"I sure hope so." I mumble to myself.

"We're here." he says, parking the car.

"This is the restaurant?"

"Yeah, it is. Let's go inside, I'm hungry."

"This place is really nice." I say looking around.

"I see somebody still didn't get their memory back." He says pulling out a chair for me.

"It's just taking me sometime to remember that's all." I say.

"It's okay. Anyways, what would you like to eat?"

"I guess some curry chicken. That sounds good." I reply.

"Hello, I will be your server today. How may I help you two?" the waiter asks.

"She will have the curry chicken and I will have the same." Fletcher says.

"Good choice. What would you guys like to drink?"

"Just give us two sprite sodas."

"Right away sir." The waiter says.

"Thank you for ordering for me." I tell him.

"No problem. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

_Oh no, not this again. _"What about?"

"I want you to start acting like my wife again. I know it's only been a couple of days since you so called lost you memory, but I would like to be able to sleep in my own bed with my wife again. Don't you miss that?"

"Well I –"

"Chyna Parks." A voice speaks.

I look up to see who it was and this guy stood there with a smile on his face. I didn't know who he was, but he was extremely good looking.

"Please don't tell me you don't remember me?" he asks.

"No sorry I don't." I reply.

"You heard her, bye-bye." Fletcher says waving him off.

The guy glances at Fletcher before looking back at me. "It me Nigel, we only when out for 5 1/2 years." He says.

"You mean the Nigel for England?" I ask.

"So you do remember?" he asks. "I starting to get worried for a second."

"When did you get out here? I didn't even know we when out."

He chuckles, "Chyna, I've been here ever since we were in the A.N.T program together."

"You were a robot then and you left after one month."

"Ah-ha, I came back to San Frisc later, like I promised you."

"So you came back as yourself and we started to go out?"

"Exactly! We had some good times together."

"We did? You've been here ever since then?" I ask.

Nigel nods, "Yes love." He replies with a smile. We continue to stare at each other and I forgot that Fletcher was there.

Fletcher clears his throat. "Nigel you remember Fletcher right?" I ask.

"Her husband Fletcher." Fletcher says correcting me. "Have you met our youngest son Colin?"

"No I haven't. He's very handsome, by the way." Nigel replies. "Well Chyna, I have to run. By the way, I'm starring in this new movie called Pride and Honor. Why don't you and your husband come to the premier?"

"Sure, l wouldn't have any problem coming to your premier." I tell him.

"Blimey, let me give you my card. Also, why don't you call me sometimes?"

I grin, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Fantastic! Take care. "He says waving bye to me and Fletcher.

Fletcher looked really pissed off right now. "What's your problem?"

Fletcher chuckles, "There's no problem. Why would there be a problem?"

"Because your face is turning red and you never really liked Nigel." I reply. He stares at me not saying a word. "Okay, I'm going to say this again. What's the problem?"

"How could you even acknowledge his presents after what he did to you?"

"What did he do to me?" I ask confusedly.

"If you don't know by now then I'm not going to tell you." Fletcher replies. The waiter put the food down on the table.

"Will there be anything else sir?" The waiter asks.

"No thank you. That will be all." Fletcher replies. He started to eat his food and ignore me.

"Now, you're giving me the silent treatment?" I ask.

"I just want to eat lunch with my family in peace. End of discussion." He replies.

I never saw Fletcher so upset. Who am I kidding? I have seen Fletcher this plenty of times before. He didn't say another word to me after our conversation. We finished eating our lunch and Fletcher drop me home.

"So I'll see you tonight?" I ask him.

Fletcher shrugs his shoulders, "Probably."

"Okay."

"See you later Colin. Daddy loves you." He says, looking back at his son.

"See you later Fletcher." I say, getting out the car.

"Later." He says, driving off.

* * *

As soon as he left, I got into my own car and drove to pick up Alicia from school.

"How was school Alicia?"

"It was good mommy." She says excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because I get to see my favorite dance teacher today."

I giggle, "What's your dance teach name?"

"You know her mommy. Her name is Ms. Violet."

"Ms. Violet who?" I ask, almost stopping the car.

"Daddy's friend Violet. She was at Elizabeth and Anthony birthday party. "

"You know what Alicia; I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to dance class today."

"But mommy, why not? You promised."

"Ms. Violet and I don't exactly get along."

"I know that and the whole world knows it. You respect her because she good to me, Kyle and Colin. That's the only reason why you let me go to her dance school."

I sigh, "I must be out of my mind for saying this but I'll take you to your dance class."

"Yay!"

"Hello Alicia. You ready for your dance lesson?" Violet asks.

"Yes Ms. Violet. I'm ready." Alicia replies.

"Good! Now go wait with the other girls." She says.

(At Ballet Practice)

"Hi Violet." I say, trying to be nice.

"Hello Chyna. Nice shirt. Did you buy it from Sluts "R" Us?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Look Violet, I'm sorry for whatever I did in the past. Can we please just get past this and become friends again?"

She smiles, "Let me think about it."

I smile back.

"How about No!"

My smile dropped, "Why not?"

"You took what belongs to me Chyna. Fletcher belongs to me and those kids rightfully belong to me. You took my life away and I will never forgive you for that. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach." She says, walking inside.

"At least I tried." I say to myself.

* * *

Later on that night, I was sitting at the dinner table with my family. Fletcher still didn't come home yet. I was starting to worry about him

"Mom, where's dad?" Kyle asks.

"I seriously don't know Kyle." I reply.

"But daddy always eats dinner with us." Alicia says.

"Did you guys fight again?" Kyle asks.

"No, I met up with an old friend when we were eating lunch today and apparently your father doesn't like him."

Kyle laughs, "Sound like dad. He always think's some guy is trying to take you away from him. He's always cautious about everything with you. I on the other hand am the opposite of dad. Girls continue to chase after me at school and do weird things. I'm only 12. I don't need to settle down now."

"Your right about that."

After I said those words Fletcher walks inside the dining room stumbling over the chair. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He definitely wasn't himself.

"Good evening family." He says sitting down at the table.

"Fletcher, what is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong with me Chyna. Stop asking me that" He says picking up a spoon to eat his steak with.

"If there's nothing wrong with you, then why are you eating your steak with a spoon?" I ask.

The kids laugh.

"Thank you Chyna. Now I lost my appetite." He says getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Upstairs to our bedroom." He replies, almost walking into a wall.

Later on that night after I put the kids to bed, I walked into my bedroom only to find Fletcher lay out on the bed.

"Are you drunk Fletcher?"

"Why does it matter? I'm a grown man and I deserve a drink every now and then."

"You never strike me as the drinking type."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said I drink sometimes."

"In daylight? Fletcher, your kids saw you drunk. What are you going to explain to them tomorrow when they ask you?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Tell them I wasn't feeling well."

"That's the solution? Lie?"

"Adults lie all the time to their children to protect them."

"You know what, whatever. You keep the bedroom tonight. I'm sleeping on the couch." I says.

"Baby way." Fletcher says yanking me back inside the room.

"Why are you pulling me?!" I shout.

He kisses me on the lips making my knees go limp. I have never felt so much passion in one kiss before. It was like nothing else matter and our lips were made for each other. Finally we pulled apart gasping for air.

"That was –"

"That was what Chyna?"

"I don't know what to say right now. I think I need to lay down." I say walking over to the bed.

"I know you still love me Chyna and I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: This was one of my best chapters yet. I have so many plans for the future chapters. Please continue to review and I will try to update early next week. Ta-ta!**


	5. Regain

Chapter 5: Regain

**A/N: Hey guys, usually I don't do Author's notes at the beginning of a chapter, but I needed to clear some things up. Chyna never lost her memory, she is simply in a dream that she can't get out of, like the title. Basically, she is a 13 year old girl in a 32 year old woman body. Another thing, Fletcher is a loyal husband and a family man. He will never do anything to hurt Chyna. I hope that clears things up for some of you that didn't understand before. Enjoy.**

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello!" I answer the phone.

"It's me Olive. I'm at your front door, so open up." She replies.

"Oh thank heavens. I'm coming downstairs now." I say, running downstairs with my phone in one ear. I opened up the door and gave Olive a hug right away. "I'm so glad you're here." I tell her.

"Wow, usually you just open the door for me and continue to walk straight to the living room. Is everything alright?" She asks me.

"Yes…and no. Olive, I need to talk to you about something and please don't freak out or think I'm crazy."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not the 32 year old Chyna you think you know."

"Yeah, you're definitely going crazy." Olive says, nodding.

"See! This is why I didn't want to think."

"What did you expect me to say Chyna? You've been my best friend forever now, and one weekend changes everything."

"Exactly my point, don't you see how weird things are Olive? All I remember was coming home from school depress and falling asleep early. The next thing I know, I wake up as 32 year old women. Now doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"Yes it does, extremely weird. If you don't mind me asking, what happen to you in school and why were you so depressed?

I sigh, "Fletcher and I were in a fight. I try to make it up to him, but he didn't want anything else to do with me."

"Was this about the time Fletcher asked you out again and you declined?"

"Yes! How did you know that?"

"How do I know? Think Chyna, this is me you're talking to!"

"Alright my bad, continue."  
"You and Fletcher were no longer friends at that time. He started going out with Violet at that time. A couple of months later Nigel transferred back to Webster High as himself and you guys started dating."

"So you're basically telling me that this is all just a memory from my past."

"Exactly!" she replies.

"I don't know Olive. Something still doesn't seem right about this. I can't even remember when Fletcher and I became friends again."

"You guys didn't become friends again. During college you and Fletcher had just gone through a break up around the same time. Of course you were more depressed over Nigel and Fletcher was more relieved over his break up with Violet. So I had to trick you guys into come out with me at the same time."

"Wait, you trick us into hanging out with you even though Fletcher and I weren't talking?"

"Precisely yes. Any who, you guys didn't talk at first and it was really awkward. So being the great friend that I am, I gave you guys a therapy section for free."

"Really Olive, you charged us for something we didn't ask for? "

"Okay, so maybe I did it from the kindness of my heart. I just wanted you guys to be friends again. I obviously did a good job because you guys ended up having sex together that night. There was a lot of that going on weeks and weeks at a time."

"That's how we ended up with Kyle?"

"Yup, my first godchild. Kyle completed all of us, especially me. I was really happy to see my two best friends finally in love with each other. You guys were meant to be and so was Kyle."

"If you were happy why did you have a nervous breakdown?"

"That, I will never know." She shakes her head. "I'm just thankful that you guys were there for me. Even Angus somehow brought the best out of me, and that's why I married him.

I smiled when she told me this. However, this didn't give me answers to my question. If this is all just a memory then why do I feel like I don't belong here? I'm feeling things for Fletcher that I could've sworn I didn't have. When he kissed me last night, everything became more weird and confusing. I couldn't even look at him in the eye this morning, and this is the second incident that happened between us.

"Chyna, what are you thinking about?" Olive asks.

"Oh nothing. Thanks for coming over today."

"No problem." She says. "Is there something else bothering you though?"

"Fletcher and I kissed last night."

"AWW, how gross."

"Olive this is serious. I'm getting all these butterflies in my stomach every time I think about it."

"That's called love sweetie. Look it up in the dictionary. Wait, I am a human dictionary." She laughs. "Love is an intense feeling of deep affection between two people or more. But I think the love you're looking for is a deep romantic feeling or sexual attachment to someone."

"Thank you Olive, but I think I know what love means." I giggle.

"If you know, then why are you in denial?"

"I don't know." I reply, blankly.

* * *

"Hey, I bought you some lunch." Fletcher says, putting the food down on the table.

"Thank you Fletcher." I say, trying to keep my eyes off him.

"Okay, what is up with you today? Ever since I laid the big one on you last night you've been acting like you never been kissed before." _He right about that. I, Chyna Parks, have never been kissed before a day in my life into yesterday._ Fletcher chuckles, "The next thing I know, you'll be trying to convince me that you're still a virgin with 3 kids."

"Fletcher, this is not a joke."

"Your right, it's not a joke!" He shouts, in a serious tone. "This has got to stop today Chyna! You are tearing our family apart with your nonsense, and you're tearing me apart. If you don't get your act together soon then you're going to lose me."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Well it's going to happen if you keep acting like this."

I wanted to cry because I felt like nobody understood me. I don't belong here, well at least not yet. Maybe years from now I do belong, but for now I don't.

"Thanks again for bringing me lunch."

"It's cool. Don't forget about our game at the bowling alley tonight."

"Bowling alley?" I say, looking at him confusedly.

Fletcher sighs, "We play a bowling with our friends every once a month."

"Oh, sounds like fun. Who's watching the kids?"

He snorts, "My mom. She watches the kids every time we go out. Or your parents do it, and you don't that."

I chuckle, "Why wouldn't I want my parents to watch our kids?"

"Let's just say your parents don't know when to exactly go home, and they can be slightly ignoring after a while."

"Oh, then I understand why."

"I knew you would." He says, eating his food.

* * *

"Mom, do you have to go bowling tonight?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought maybe you and I could practice tonight."

"I can't Kyle. Not tonight but maybe tomorrow?"

Kyle nods, "Okay, have fun tonight." He says. Kyle was about to leave the room when I got his attention

"Kyle. How about you and I go out for ice cream after school?"

"I would like that." He smiles.

"Great."

"See you later mom."

"Night Kyle."

* * *

"You ready to go bowling?" Fletcher asks, driving his car.

"Yes, who's going to be there?"

"Olive, Angus, Cameron, Lexi, Paisley, her husband Vince, Violet and her husband Kenny."

"Wait Violet going to be there? For somebody that doesn't like me she around awfully a lot."

Fletcher laughs, "Chyna, you two have been going toe to toe for years. It's time to grow up and start getting along with each other."

"Explain that to her. She the one that called me a slut at Alicia dance class."

"She did what?" Fletcher asks, glancing at me.

"You heard me. She didn't exactly call me a slut but she did say I shop at Sluts "R" Us."

"That was un-call for. But don't worry, I'll handle it."

As soon as we arrived at the bowling alley Fletcher walks inside extremely furious about what he just heard. What I don't understand is why Violet is giving me so much grief if she's married to somebody else? Some people are such hypocrites.

"Violet, we need to talk." Fletcher says.

"Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?" Violet asks, with a smile.

"Why do you continue to put Chyna down and say harsh things to her?"

Violet glares at me, "I don't know what you're talking about Fletcher."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Fletcher shouts.

"Hey! Don't talk to my wife like that." Kenny says.

"Stay out of this Kenny. This doesn't involve you." Fletcher tells him.

"Fletcher, I don't appreciate you excuse me of things. You know how I get when I'm mad." Violet explains.

"Get mad, throw a tantrum I don't care. I even give you permission to wreck my car, but don't you ever disrespect my wife! If you can't learn to get along with her then don't ever bother talking to me again."

"What is he talking about Violet? I thought you and Chyna were friends?" Kenny asks.

Violet weakly chuckles, "I don't know what he talking about Kenny."

"Oh you don't? Kenny, since I got together with Chyna she's been giving her nothing but grief. Saying how my kids should've been hers and what not. As a matter of fact, she has an obsession with me." Fletcher explains.

"Is this true?" Kenny asks, with a smug look on his face.

"No it's not true Kenny. I love you." She says, before glaring at me and Fletcher. "You better shut your mouth Fletcher, before I –"

"Before you what? I'm not scared of you anymore. I have a 6 year old bigger then you." Fletcher says.

Violet turns extremely red, "AHHHHH! She picks up the bowling ball and throws it at the window.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay for that." The cashier says.

"Oh go fuck you self with a dipstick asshole!" Violet yells.

"I'm calling the cops." The cashier says, picking up the phone.

"See, this is why I should've listened to my family and never married you." Kenny says, leaving the bowling alley.

"Kenny wait!" Violet yells. "This is not over Fletch."

"I think it already is." Fletcher says.

Violet left out of the bowling alley slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks you Fletcher." I smile.

"No problem babe, let's go bowling." he says, grabbing for a bowling ball.

* * *

I had so much fun playing bowling with my friends and family tonight. Of course the girls won the game beating the guys out to 180 points. Who knew I was such an excellent bowler. Fletcher and I were on our way home that night, and for some reason I felt a lot closer to him.

"You had a good time?" he asks.

"Yes I did, I had a really good time with you."

"I'm glad, let's get inside." He says, helping me out of the car.

We walked upstairs to our room and I got in the shower. When I came out, Fletcher was laying back on the bed drawing in his stretch pad. At least that's what I thought it was.

"What are you doing?" I asks.

"Drawing you." He replies.

"You still do that?"

"Of course I do. I've been doing it since I first met you."

"Didn't you stop when we stopped being friends?"

"At first, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to draw you. Even if it meant drawing you with your ex-boyfriend."

"AWWW, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Chyna, I am in love with you and that's never going to change no matter how much I try. Your apart of me, and I'm happy where together. I think if we ever got a divorce it wouldn't be the same anymore. I would go crazy every second of the day."

A tear drop fell from my eye. I never realized how much pain Fletcher was in into now. "Don't worry, you won't lose me." I say kissing him. I don't know what just came over me but I got the urge to kiss him.

"I knew you still loved me." Fletcher murmurs. He kisses me passionately on the lips. So I wrap my arms around his neck as he climb on top of me. That feeling in my body came back again, and all I could think of was his lips on mine. I didn't want to stop, so I lifted his shirt off wanting a little more than I can handle. "I'm so glad your back." He groans out.

"Shut up and kiss me." I moan out, I smash my lips on his before he could say another word . We made out like that for a while, not realizing our bedroom door was open.

"Mommy, daddy." Alicia speaks.

"Oh my god!" I shout. I pushed Fletcher off me, almost knocking him off the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyle asks. "Never mind, don't even answer that. I know actually what you guys are doing. Let's go Alicia."

"I wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy." Alicia says.

"Come on Alicia. Get in the middle." Fletcher says, patting the bed.

"Yay!" Alicia shouts.

"Are you staying the night with us too Kyle?" Fletcher asks.

"No way! Lord knows what you guys did in there, and I definitely don't want to be in the middle of it."

"Kyle, nothing happen. Fletcher and I were simply making out. That's all." I explain.

"AH!" Kyle shouts, covering his ears. "Too much info mom! I don't want to know and I don't care what you guys did. I'm going back to bed." He says.

"Goodnight Kyle!" I shout.

"He is definitely your son." Fletcher says.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I will update around the same time next week. Later.**


	6. Finding My Own Way

Chapter 6: Finding My Own Way

Today was Thursday, this morning I woke up to my 6 year old daughter jumping on the bed. I don't know why she was so excited, but for some reason I had a lot of energy myself. Last night I finally realize something. After staying with this family for nearly 5 days, I became really close to them. I also feel like everything happens for a reason and this was definitely my destiny. Another thing, I think I might be falling in love with Fletcher. Not only is he a good father to his children, but he is also a wonderful husband. It takes a lot for a man to handle somebody like me, especially since I don't really belong here. Let's just say I serve a purpose here and that purpose is to comprehend that Fletcher might be the right guy for me.

"Good morning, honey." Fletcher says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning." I reply.

"Mom, are you still taking me out for ice cream today?" Kyle asks.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"Awesome." He says, eating his bowl of cereal.

"AWW, I want ice cream too." Alicia whines.

"No ice cream princess. You have ballet lessons today." Fletcher says.

My eyes widen, "You're still taking Alicia to ballet class after everything that happen last night?"

"Why shouldn't I? I paid a lot of money for those lessons. So why let it go to waste?" he explains.

"I guess you got a point there. Just be careful alright." I say.

Fletcher smiles, "You know I will."

"Dad, I got to go school." Kyle says, picking up his book bag.

Fletcher glances at him before looking back at me. "Do you here this kid? Why else would he be so excited about going to school today?"

"Maybe it's because I want to go to school." Kyle replies, sarcastically.

"Sure! And I am Aquaman." Fletcher says.

Alicia giggles, "You're not Aquaman daddy.

"I know princess. I was being sarcastic." He says.

"Dad, why can't kid just want to go to school?" Kyle asks.

"Wearing my cologne? You never really cared about how you smelled before. You even took a shower this morning, and that's a big shock to me." Fletcher explains.

Kyle blushes, "Things change. Plus I'm getting older now."

"Whatever floats your boat, son. Come on kids, let's get out here." Fletcher says, grabbing his briefcase. "I'll see you for lunch Chyna."

"Okay." I say, smiling at him.

"Mrs. Quimby would you like me to make you a protein shake?" Marie asks.

I smug look appears on my face, "Yuck! I drink those?"

"Yes." She nods. "Every Thursday and Friday morning you ask me to make you a protein shake."

"I'll pass on the protein shake Marie, but thank you."

"No problem, I'm only doing my job."

"Well, you're doing a really good job." I say.

Marie smiles, "Thanks.

* * *

I was watching soup operas all morning. Colin didn't make much as a sound, which was great. He was actually a really good baby, come to think about it. All I had to do was feed him, give him a bath and change him. Being his mother can't get any easier than this.

"Okay Colin, everything going to be alright. Please stop crying." I say rocking him back and forth.

I pick him up and walked around the house, while rubbing his back. He was really fussy and I didn't understand why. I try everything and none of it was working.

"Oh my god, where's Fletcher when you need him!"

"Mrs. Quimby, is everything alright in here?" Marie asks.

"Everything fine Marie. Colin is just a little antsy that's all."

"Okay." She says, going back to doing the laundry.

After 25 minutes of Colin's crying and screaming. I got a strange phone call from somebody I would have never expected.

"Hello."

"Hello Chyna."

"Who's this?" I ask.

He chuckles, "It's me Nigel."

"Oh." I say, surprisingly. "Nigel, I don't mean to sound rude but, how did you get this number?"

"I got it from your brother Cameron. I was surprise when he told me he was your manager." Nigel explains.

"Oh okay. So what up?" I ask.

"I was wondering if we can meet up for lunch tomorrow afternoon. I have so much to tell you and I wanted to apologize about what I did in the past. Maybe we can be friends."

"Geez, I don't know Nigel. Let's just say Fletcher not a big fan of you."

"I figure that. Fletcher hasn't really liked me since…now that I think about it. He never really liked me at all."

"Yeah, sorry about that Nigel."

"It's not your fault Chyna. If you change your mind about tomorrow then give me a call."

"I will do that."

"Bye Chyna."

"Bye Nigel." I say, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Fletcher asks.

"AHH! Fletcher you scared me. When did you get in?"

"About 20 seconds ago. Did I startle you?"

"Yeah you did." I chuckle.

"Okay. Who was it?" he asks.

"Who was what?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh that. That was just a salesman trying to sale me something."

"The salesman name is Nigel?"

"Okay, so it wasn't really a salesman. It was Nigel."

"How did he get your number Chyna?"

"Not from me if that's what you're thinking."

"Don't play dumb with me Chyna. You gave him your number."

"Why would I give him my number? He obviously got my number from someone else, like Cameron for example."

"Why would your Cameron give Nigel your number?"

"I don't know. He's Cameron! "

Fletcher shakes his head, "I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me? Well I can't believe your acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"Whatever. Just forget about lunch today." He says, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

"AH! Your such a big baby!" I scream, throwing Colin teddy bear at the wall.

* * *

"Mom, why are you so quiet this afternoon?" Kyle asks.

"No reason. I was just thinking about something." I reply, while eating my ice cream.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like how I made it this far with 3 kids and a husband."

"Simple. You do what every mother does best, and you're good at it."

I giggle, "Thank you Kyle."

"No thank you for giving birth to me."

"I don't know too many kids your age that would say the same thing you just said."

"That's because kids my age don't appreciate the life they have. I on the other hand appreciate everything you and dad do for me. Of course it was hard at first, but you guys still found a way to make it through."

"You're a good kid Kyle." I say. "I need to ask you something though?"

"What is it mom?"

"Is there a girl at school you're trying to impress?" I ask.

He snorts, "No! Why would you say that?"

"Kyle, you sound just like Fletcher right now, and you got his facial expression, hands down."

"Darn these good looks." He says.

"Kyle!"

"Okay, so many there this one girl at school, but she's different than all the other girls. When I'm around her I get these butterflies in my stomach. I sometimes freeze up when she's talking to me. And, I daydream about her all the time. I even wrote one or two songs about her."

"What's her name?"

"Lisa and she's prefect."

"That's all good and everything Kyle. But do you really need to wear cologne to impress some girl."

"How else do I impress her?"

"How about you write her another song and sing it to her."

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"You are a great singer Kyle, and I'm sure Lisa will like whatever you sing to her."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I'm serious. Don't sell yourself short."

Kyle smiles, "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

When Kyle and I got made it back to the house. I saw Alicia sitting in the family room watching cartoons when she should've been at ballet class.

"Alicia, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy never took me to ballet class." Alicia replies.

"Why not?!"

"He's not in a good mood today." She replies.

"I'm going up to my room mom." Kyle says.

"Wait, take Colin with you. I need to talk to your father." I say.

"Okay." He says, taking Colin out of his car seat.

* * *

"Fletcher, are you in here?"

"What do you want Chyna?" he asks.

"Why didn't you take Alicia to ballet class?"

"I didn't feel like taking her anymore."

"Are you seriously mad because Nigel called me?"

Fletcher snorts, "Well duh! What was the clue Sherlock?"

"You are acting like 5 years old and I don't like the way you are talking to me."

"Who cares what you like." I threw my purse at his head. "Ouch! Why did you hit me with you purse?!" he says, rubbing his head.

"Because you're acting like a jerk and I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this." I say, starting to cry.

"Baby I'm so sorry. Sometimes I can't control my emotions."

"Save it! I'm out of here."

"Chyna!"

What am I doing? I have nowhere else to go. This is the only home I got. I wish everything was back to normal. This is the worst night ever.

"Chyna, can we talk please."

"Go away Fletcher.

"Look Chyna. I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. It was very childish of me."

"You think?"

"Do you even remember what Nigel did to you?"

I shake my head, "No I don't."

"He cheated on you Chyna. When you caught him in a lie, he hit you. You do not know how badly I wanted to kill him. The only person that was stopping me from killing him in that restaurant was you. When he hurt you it broke my heart. I would do anything for you Chyna and if that meant going to jail for you then so be it."

"Wow Fletcher. Why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

"Why would I? You lived it, not me."

"I don't understand how he could smile up in my face after anything that happened between us."

"He's a dog Chyna. Some guys seem perfect at first but that's all just a front they put up. He never really cared about you, and he probably still doesn't."

"He called me to ask if I wanted to eat lunch with him tomorrow afternoon. I told him I couldn't only because of you. He said he wanted to apologies about how he treated me and become friends."

"Do you want to be friends with him?" he asks.

"If going to make you mad then no."

"Then go tomorrow."

"What did you say?"

"I said go to lunch with him tomorrow and see what he says. It's your decision if you want to be friends with him or not. I'm only trying to be a protective husband. But it's obvious you can take care of yourself."

"Are you sure about this Fletcher?"

"I'm sure. I trust you."

I smile, "Thank you so much Fletcher." I say, hugging him.

"I love you so much Chyna."

"I love you too." I say. I think that was the first time I told Fletcher I loved him. What is happening to me?

"Can I get a kiss from my beautiful wife?"

"Yes you may." I reply, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Not this again." Kyle says. "Don't you guys ever give your lips a break? Sooner or later both your lips will dry up like raisins."

"Kyle, get inside." Fletcher says.

"But dad, dinner's ready."

"We will be there in just a second." Fletcher says.

"Okay." He says, walking back inside.

"Now where were we?" Fletcher says, pulling me on top of him.

"I think you were about to kiss me again." I reply.

"Oh that's right." He says, smashing his lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Those reviews were great and I really appreciate them. Also, I'm sorry for those of you that can't understand my writing sometimes. I will try to take my time and re-read my story more. Anyways, please review. Later.**


	7. Date Night

Chapter 7: Date Night

Ever since Fletcher and I had that conversation last night we both came to an understanding. He agreed to let me meet up with Nigel for lunch today and that's only because he trusts me. The reason why I wanted to meet up with Nigel this afternoon was simple. I want to find out why everything when down the way they did back in the past. Why did he cheat, lie and abuse me? There were so many questions I had to ask him.

"Hello Chyna. I'm glad you can make it." Nigel says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello Nigel." I reply, taking a seat at the table.

"How's the family?" he asks.

"They are fine Nigel. Thanks for asking."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you here. I thought after the conversation we had yesterday you weren't ever going to call me again." He chuckles.

"I'm here now aren't I?"

He beams, "Yes you are."

"What did you have to talk to me about?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Oh yeah that's right." He says. "Chyna, I've been meaning to say this to you for a very long time. I never got the change to tell you because I was so caught up in my career and by then you were dating Fletcher."

"Your point is?"

He sighs, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you and –"

"Hinting me….or what about cheating on me?" I ask. "Tell me what happen with that."

"You don't know the whole story." He says.

"I don't know the whole story? Nigel, you hurt me! How is that supposed to make me feel? Why did you do it? Let's start with that!"

"Because you were still caught up on Fletcher, that's why!"

"What are you talking about?"

Nigel rolls his eyes, "Don't play psychotic me. You were secretly in love with him. Are relationship was slowly following apart."

"What does that have to do with you cheating?"

"It has a lot to do with me cheating. The older you got the more mess up you were over him. I felt like it wasn't about us anymore, it was more about you and your feud with Fletcher. I never thought I'd see the day when I had to compete with someone like Fletcher for your heart. Then I met this girl at the bar one night, we got the talking and things got psychical between us. I swore I would never cheat on you again. Merlin was I wrong. When you found that girls number in my phone that night, I was stuck. I didn't know what to do because you made me so mad like I was the only one keeping secrets. That's when I hit you. I regret it ever since that day. It wasn't a shock to me when I found out you and Fletcher was a couple two weeks later."

"That's everything that happened between us?" I ask.

"Yes, that's it."

"I'm guessing you want us to be friends?"

"That's only if you allow us to be friends."

"I don't know about this Nigel. How do I know if you won't hit me again?"

"I swear not to ever put my hands on another woman again. Besides, my mother taught me better than that."

"Uh-huh. I say.

"I'm serious."

"We'll see about that. Into then, you're on probation."

Nigel chuckles, "Probation, what are we 12?"

"No. In order to be in the friend zone you have to earn your privileges back."

"Merlin Chyna, you haven't change at all."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shakes his head, "No it's not. I've always loved your personality, your beauty and the way you sing."

I smirk.

"Fletcher is a lucky man."

"Yes he is. I'm lucky to have him as well."

"He should feel lucky to have you. If you were still single I would probably grab you back up myself." He says, drinking his wine.

"I bet you would."

He grins, "You know me well.

* * *

"So how did the lunch date go with Nigel?" Fletcher asks.

"First of all Fletcher, it wasn't a date and second of all, it when well."

"Keep talking. I want to know more?"

"He told me what happen between us in the past."

"And…"

"He made it clear that he only did what he did because he was jealous of you."

Fletch squints his eyes at me in shock. "Why would he be jealous of me? I wouldn't even be jealous of myself."

"I don't know Fletcher. He kept going on and on about how I was secretly in love with you. That probably explains why our relationship his very strong now."

"So let me get this straight. He cheated and hit you because of me?" He asks

"He hit me because I caught him cheating."

"I'm not getting the concept of all this. We weren't even friends at the time and you climb that you only had feelings for me as a friend but he was jealous of me anyways."

"I guess because he knew you and I were meant to be. He probably felt like he didn't belong.

"Are you guys like friends now?"

"I wouldn't say friends just yet. I put him on probation. I want to see if he's telling the truth or lying, even though he did apologies."

"Do you hate me?"

I snort, "No. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because now that your friends with him I'm going to have to get along with him too."

"That's the plan. You made me get along with Violet all these years. You can do the same for me."

Fletcher sighs, "Your right. I should have never force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"Nice try Fletcher. You are going to have to try and get along with Nigel. If he can try with you then you can try with him also."

"Can we just lie and said that we did it?"

I pick up a pillow and throw it at him.

"Hey! It was worth the try right." He says, jumping on top of me.

I giggle, "I can't breathe. Get off me."

"Not into you kiss me first."

"You want a kiss?"

"Yeah." He grins.

"Mm, your wish is my command. " I say, smashing my lips on his. I wrap my around his waist, slipping my hands under his shirt and digging my nails into his back.

"Mm, Chyna." Fletcher groans out. "I love when you do that. If we continue on this, I'm never going to get to show you my surprise tonight."

I smile, "You got a surprise for me?"

"Well it is your birthday tomorrow."

"I'm falling in love with you more everyday Fletcher."

"I continue to fall in love with you every time I'm with you."

"You are really sweet." I say, kissing him passionately.

He removes his lips from mind gasping for air, "We really need to get going. But we could definitely continue this later."

"Okay. Let's go then."

* * *

"Hello Chyna." My mom says, with a smile on her face.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We can never miss our little girl's birthday. Plus Fletcher asked us to be here so you two can go out tonight." My dad explains.

"Thanks for coming guys." I say, giving them both hugs.

"Wow! You haven't hugged us like this in a long time." My dad says.

"Quiet, let's enjoy it while we still can." My mom tells him.

"Anyways Mr. and Mrs. Parks, Chyna and I have to go." Fletcher says.

"Have fun, you too." My mom says.

"Yeah, try not to have too much fun. That's how you guys ended up with 3 kids in the first place." My dad says.

"Grandpa, that's gosh." Kyle says walking pass.

"What did I say?" Darrel asks.

"Leave it alone Darrel. Let's go play some broad games with the kids."

"Come on grandma. Do I have to play?" Kyle whines.

"Let's play charades!" Darrel yells.

"Oh goody, let me take out my iphone, just in case I need to call an ambulance again." Kyle says.

"I though you have that number on speed dial?" Alicia asks.

"Trust me; Not only do I have them on speed dial but I also have them on hold." Kyle replies.

"Very funny Kyle." Darrel says.

* * *

"I haven't been at Golden Gate Park in so long. What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You'll see." Fletcher says, opening the gates.

My eyes widen in surprise when I saw a table set up for two by the conservatory. It was decorated with a red table cloth, two wine glasses and two candles that shined so brightly.

"Fletcher this is beautiful." I say.

"I knew you would like it." He says, pulling out a chair for me.

"Thank you." I say, sitting down.

"Hello, I'm Angus and I will be your waiter today. What would you guys like?" Angus asks.

"Hi Angus, why are you waiter?" I ask.

"Just think of this as a favor for a friend. Plus, I don't mind doing it for you guys." Angus explains.

"That is so nice of you Angus. I'm glad you're our friend." I tell him.

He grins, "I'm glad you guys are my friends too. Now what would you like?"

"We would like some Moscato to start off with." Fletcher replies.

"What's Moscato?" I ask.

"It's that sweet wine that you like so much." Fletcher replies.

"Oh, I can't drink wine. Because I'm under…you know what forget it. Can I just have some lemonade or something?" I ask.

"Yes, I think I could whip something up real quick." Angus replies.

"Then I'll have the wine and she'll have lemonade I'm guessing." Fletcher says.

"You are correct."

"Okay what would you guys like to eat?" Angus asks.

"What do you have?" I ask.

"It's either chicken Marsala or a Port house steak with mushrooms."

"I'll take the Chicken Marsala." I say.

"I'll have the same." Fletcher says.

"I knew you would. I'll be back soon." Angus says, walking away.

Fletcher stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look beautiful."

I blush, "Thank you."

"We should get married again, just for the hell of it."

I chuckle, "Fletcher, I'm happy where I'm at now with you. We don't need to get married again."

"I know. It was only a thought. I'm really happy to have you in my life Chyna."

"I'm happy to have you in my life too."

Fletcher leans over the table and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Your food is here." Angus says.

"That was fast." I say, looking up at him.

"Yeah it was already made before you guys came. I made up the whole port house steak thing. Fletcher said chicken Marsala was your favorite." Angus explains.

"Yeah, it is." I say, glancing at Fletcher.

He grins.

"Thank you Angus." I say.

"You're welcome." He says, walking away again. "Good luck Fletcher."

"What did he mean by good luck?"

"Nothing, let's eat."

* * *

"Fletcher, I had a really good time tonight and the food was delicious. Who knew that Angus could cook like that?"

"When he married Olive that's when he picked up on cooking. Ever since then, he became a master chef. Not only that, he helps me run my animation studio. But you already knew that."

I chuckle, "I guess. Where are you taking me now?"

"You'll see." He replies, parking in front of a hotel.

"Nice. The Hamptons. I'm guessing we're staying here tonight."

"You guessed right my love. Shall we." He says, taking my hand.

"We shall." I reply.

* * *

"It's so nice in here." I say, putting my bag on the sofa."

"Yes it is. Did you know that this is the same hotel Colin was conceived?" Fletcher asks.

"No, I didn't." I reply.

"I made love to you continuously that night. I couldn't get enough of this sweet." He kisses me on the shoulder. "Chocolate." Then he kisses me on the neck. "Love." And finally he kisses me on the lips. "You don't know how bad I love you Chyna."

"I love you too."

"You want me?" he asks, before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes." I whisper.

"You got me." he says, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

We made love for the first time last night, well for me it felt that way. I can't believe I allowed him to take it this far. I must really love him. That's what happens when you're in love with somebody right? Who knows what can happen next.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I took a 3 day break from writing for the Holidays. Now I'm back. Anyways, thanks got the reviews and I hope to see more. Ta-ta.**


	8. Surprise Part 1

Chapter 8: Surprise Part 1

"Good morning, my sweet." Fletcher says, kissing me on my shoulder. I smile. "How did you sleep?"

I turn over and scoot towards him, "I slept good Fletcher. Last night was the best night I've ever had."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I got more surprises for you. Unless… you'd like to continue what we did last night?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and giggle, "I swear you are like the energizer bunny. You just keep going and going…"

"What can I say? You haven't touched me in a week." He says, staring at me in a seductive way.

"You are very tempting, but I think we had enough of that tonight."

"It's whatever you say." Fletcher says, kissing me on the lips. "I glad your back." He murmurs.

_The Truth is I wasn't back. But I had to play it off like I was, for the sake of this family. _I grin, "I am glad I'm back too Fletcher."

Fletcher smiles, "Get up, I got plans for us today and you don't want to miss breakfast in bed" looking down at his watch. "In about 5…4…3…2…1."

_Knock, knock!_ I look around the room confused about where the knock came from. "What was that?" I ask.

He chuckles, "The door. Duh!"

"Oh." I say.

Fletcher opens the door letting the maid in with our food. "Breakfast is here." she says.

I glance at Fletcher, "How did you know she was coming with our breakfast?"

"Easy, I checked my watch." He replies.

"You two enjoy your breakfast." The maid smiles before leaving are suite.

"Oh cool!" I shout, standing up. "I love chocolate covered strawberries."

"I told them to put those in especially for you, even though it's 9:30 in the morning." He explains.

"It could never be too early for chocolate covered strawberries." I say, putting one in my mouth.

"Exactly my point." He says, sitting down on the bed next to me. He picks up a strawberry and turns towards me. "May I beautiful?"

I pop open my mouth as he leans towards it with the strawberry in his hand. That's when I took a quick bite and he finish up the rest. "Mm, I seriously love these."

"I know." He smiles.

* * *

"So where are we going next Fletcher?" I ask him. We were in the car driving around Beverly Hills. I've never been here before today and everything seem so nice and expensive.

"I'm taking you shopping."

"Oh really, what's the occasion?" I ask."

He glances at me with a smirk, "You'll see."

"I like the sound of that." I tell him.

"Chyna, I am such a big fan of you?" The sales lady at the clothing store says.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm nobody. Just your family sales lady. How may I help you lovely couple today?"

"She needs a dress." Fletcher replies.

"I do." I ask, looking at him.

"Yes you do." He replies, pushing me forward. The lady grips my arm lightly and leads me towards the back of the store. "See you in a bit Chyna!"

"Wow, Chyna you look fantastic in that dress." Fletcher says.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I guess my job here is done. Will that be cash or credit?" She asks.

"Credit." Fletcher replies, passing over his card.

"What is all this about?" I ask.

"I told you it's a surprise. So stop asking questions." He replies, gently kissing me on the lips.

I blush.

* * *

We arrive back to the house 4 hours later. Fletcher got my hair done and my nails. He even got my make-up done. I wonder why I was looking so dolled up.

"Put this blindfold on." Fletcher says, covering my eyes with the blindfold.

I chuckle, "Fletcher, don't you think I had enough surprises for today?"

"There could never be enough surprises Chyna."

"Well I know that now." I say, moving forward.

Fletcher opens the door, "At the count to 3. I want you to take off the blindfold."

"Okay." I giggle.

"1…2…3!"

I took off the blindfold and everybody I knew were standing right in front of me. "Surprise!" They yell. "Happy Birthday!"

"Wow! I totally forgot it was my Birthday." I say, giving my kids a hug and kiss.

"Maybe it's because you're getting old." Cameron says.

"How does it feel to be 3 years older than me?" Lexi asks.

"Very funny Lexi, but I believe your 3 years older than me." I say.

"If you say so." She smirks.

"You look really nice Chyna." Olive says.

"Thank you." I reply, giving her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a dress from your closet."

"I don't mind. I'm just happy all of you guys are here." I tell her.

"AWW, I'm glad." She says, hugging.

"Hi Chyna." came a voice from behind me.

"Nigel, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Fletcher invited me last minute. I hope that won't be a problem for you?" he replies.

"I guess not." I say.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's really short, but I wasn't really feeling well today. I will update part 2 tomorrow night for sure. Later.**


	9. Surprise Part 2

Chapter 9: Surprise Part 2

**Chyna POV**

"It nice to have you here Nigel." I say.

"No problem." Nigel replies.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Violet appears in front of the crowd. She now stands right in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here Violet? I thought you hated me?" I ask.

"Babe, Violet is here to apologize." Fletcher says. "Right, Violet?" he says, glancing at her.

"Right… I'm sorry for being so mean to you Chyna. Now let's leave bad blood behind us and become friends." Violet says, extending her arm out.

I grin, "Okay." I say, shaking her hand.

"Let's go get something to eat." Fletcher says, pulling me towards the dining room.

"Mom, I got you a present." Kyle says, holding out a present for me.

I smile "Thank you Kyle." I open the box and inside was locked with my kid's photo inside. "AWW, Kyle… I love it!" I pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I love you mom." He mumbles into my shirt.

"I love you too Kyle." A tear drop falls from my face because I'm really starting to feel like I belong here.

* * *

**Violet POV**

"What are you thinking about Violet?" Nigel asks.

"I'm thinking about how this plan is working out so greatly." I say, glancing at him.

"Do you really think she's going to leave Fletcher for me?" he asks.

"Oh she will. Just do your job and I will do mine."

"You are an evil conniving bitch. Did you know that?"

"I know. Just make sure you keep up with your end of the bargain and I will do the same."

Nigel nods, "That won't be a problem."

* * *

**Olive POV**

"Angus, does something seem weird about Violet?" I ask.

Angus shrugs, "Violet has always been weird, especially with the way she lurks at Fletcher all the time."

"She seems too happy about being here and that's not like her."

"Really…?" Angus asks. "Are you sure that's not the baby talking?" I slap him hard on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That was for that stupid comment you just made. Now think Angus! Why else would she be here?"

"I already told you. She obsessed with Fletcher and that could be a reason why she's here."

"Now you're thinking honey." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Aw, I love you too Olive." He says.

"If you love me, than you will go find out what Violet is up too."

He rolls his eyes, "Alright honey bun. I'll be back in a jiffy." He says, walking away.

"That's the good husband I married."

* * *

**Chyna POV**

I giggle, "This is so beautiful Alicia." I was looking at the picture Alice drew of me.

"I'm glad you like it mommy." She says, hugging me.

"Now it's time to show you my gift." Fletcher says. He takes out two tickets.

"Why are you giving me plane tickets?" I ask.

"That's because we're going on vacation to the Hawaii." He replies.

My eyes lit up in surprise, "We are?!"

He nods, "Yes we are."

"Not only that, Angus and I will becoming along with you guys." Olive says.

"Don't forget me and Cameron!" Lexi shouts.

"This is so cool you guys." I say, giving Fletcher a kiss. "When are we going?"

"We're leaving Monday." Fletcher replies.

"But that's two days from not."

"We know that Chyna." Darrel says. "That's why we're here."

"Yes, don't worry about the children. They will be with us for the whole week." Roxanna explains.

I smile, "Thanks mom and dad."

"No problem. I'll do anything for my favorite daughter." Darrel says.

"Oh sure, you'll do anything for Chyna but you wouldn't take me to the hospital last Thursday." Cameron complains.

"Cameron, let's not talk about this on your sister birthday." Darrel says, smiling.

Cameron shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

I giggle.

* * *

**Violet POV**

I was turning red with envy. How come I didn't know about this trip? And most of all, how come I wasn't invited?

"Good work Violet." Nigel says. "I guessing your evil master plan won't work after all."

I glare at him, "Trust me, it will work! Do you want to know why?"

"No, not really. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyways." Nigel replies.

I grip on his collar, "You and I are taking a little trip to Hawaii next week whether you like it or not."

Nigel yanks away from my grip, "Sorry, no can't do. I'm supposed to be shooting a movie in Florida."

"I don't care if you have to go to Florida pretty boy and I definitely don't care if you have to shoot a stinking movie!"

He slightly narrows his eyes at me, "Please control your temper, it's not very lady like."

I sigh in annoyances, "Nigel, do you want Chyna back in your life?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Then you're just going to have to cancel your plans and come with me to Hawaii. Got it?"

"Clear as glass." He replies.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Angus asks.

"Oh nothing." I reply. "Nigel was just telling me that he was taking a trip to Hawaii next week."

Angus glances at Nigel, "Oh…what a coincidence. So are we."

"I heard. Tell me, what part of Hawaii are you guys going too?" Nigel asks.

"Honolulu." Angus replies.

"What a coincidence, so am I." Nigel says sarcastically.

"That's great. I guess we could all meet up than." Angus says.

Nigel smirks, "That sounds fantastic."

"Cool. I have to go find the wife now. I will catch up with you guys later." Angus says, walking away.

"Good job Nigel." I say.

"Right back at you." He smirks.

* * *

**Olive POV**

"So what did you find out?" I ask.

"Apparently, Nigel is taking a trip to Hawaii too." Angus replies.

"Are you shitting me?! I can't believe this."

"Well I can. He's a movie star. That guy travels around the world. I'm not surprise that he will be seen at the same exact place as us."

"Angus, nothing you said made sense."

"It's my opinion sweet cheeks."

"Call me sweet cheeks again and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Angus puts his head down "Sorry honey."

"I have to tell Chyna about this."

"Come on Olive, it's her birthday. Tell her tomorrow or something."

I sigh, "Well alright."

* * *

**Chyna POV**

"This is seriously the greatest surprise birthday party ever." I say, in excitement.

"I'm glad hun. You deserve it." Fletcher says.

"Aw Fletcher." I say, kissing him passionately.

"Oh god, please get a room." Kyle says, walking pass.

Fletcher chuckles, "He's right. Maybe we should get a room."

I hit him playful, "Fletcher!"

"I'm only messing around."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I got plans for the next one coming next week. Sorry about the delay, but I only get limited time on the computer now. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	10. Hawaii Madness Part 1

Chapter 10: Hawaii Madness Part 1

Monday has finally arrived. Fletcher and I were on our way to the airport to meet up the others. I still couldn't get over how great my Birthday when. Now I'm going to a trip in Hawaii. I am really excited about this trip. I practically couldn't stop talking about it, since Fletcher told me. "I am so excited to go on this trip Fletcher. Did I tell you that already?"

"Yes Chyna. You told me that about 101 times already." Fletcher replies.

"I did." I ask, completely forgetting, because I was too excited about this trip.

"Yes you did." He replies, flipping through his newspaper.

I chuckle "It must have slip my mind."

"It's alright. It's not like you said it a 100 times before." He says, says staring at me. "I'm just saying."

Cameron glances at us from over his seat, "I still don't understand why we're flying in first class when we could've just rented a private jet."

"Thank you Cameron." Lexi says. "How dare the flight attendant tell me that I couldn't bring all of my luggage on the plane? I only brought 6 six bags. "

"Lexi, you can only bring two piece of luggage on the plane. I thought you knew that already." I say to her.

"Well obviously not. This is so unfair." Lexi whines.

"Don't worry baby. I already talk to the supervisor and he said that they will ship your other luggage to Hawaii." Cameron explains.

"I'm a star for crying out loud. They should automatically let me bring my luggage on the plane. I'm telling you. No respect at all." Lexi complains.

"Oh stop with all the jibber Jabber! People are trying to sleep here!" Olive shouts.

"Well excuse me!" Lexi says, with a loud tone.

Fletcher narrows his eyes at her, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Olive replies. "But some people would like to get some rest and that person is me."

"Just try and keep it down you guys. My wife is in a very bitchy mood right now."

"We could see that Angus." I tell him.

"Chyna…" Fletcher calls, getting my attention. "When we get to Hawaii, we should do what we did Friday night."

I sneer, "Your talking about all that love making we were doing?"

"That's right baby. I want to release some more tension off the body of yours."

I giggle, "Didn't you get enough of that last night?"

"I could never get enough of you Chyna. You know that. We have 3 kids together."

"I know. Wait, are you saying you want more?"

"Well, we agreed on it." He replies. "You said that you wanted a big family and Colin won't be the last child you give birth too."

My eyes widen in shock, "I said that?!"

He rolls his eyes at me, "well…duh!"

"Hey! I told you guys to keep it down! I'm trying to get some rest!" Olive says.

I laugh, "Sorry Olive."

Fletcher takes my hand in his and kisses it gently. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." I say, kissing him softly.

* * *

Six hours later, we arrive in Honolulu, Hawaii. There was so much sun out here and it was absolutely beautiful. A limo was there to pick us up in front of the airport. When we arrive to the beach house that Fletcher rented for all of us, I nearly screamed off the top of my lungs.

"Oh my god, this place is amazing!" I shout while scoping around. "Fletcher, how much did all of this cost you?"

"Don't worry about that. You just worry about having a good time and let me worry about the rest." Fletcher replies.

"Okay, it's whatever you say."

"This trip might even be better than the last trip we went on." Lexi says.

"What was the last trip we went on?" I ask.

"Don't remember Chyna? We all rented a cabin in Colorado around the winter time of last year." Cameron replies.

"Oh...I totally forgot, how silly of me." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I still had to play along with it.

"How come there's no food in the refrigerator?" Angus asks.

"That's because we have to go and buy the food." Fletcher replies. They all glaze at him in shock, all except me of course. "Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not magician and I can't make food magically appear."

"So you're telling us that we have to do our own food shopping?" Lexi asks, in horror.

"That's correct."

"That is horrible! Do you hate me Fletcher?!" She shouts.

"No! Why would you think something like that?" he replies.

"Because you're making me shop for my own food, that's why!"

"What's the big deal? Fletcher rented a huge beach house for us and the least we could do is buy the food for the house." Olive explains.

"That's why I love you snuggly bear." Angus says.

"Can it Angus! I'm trying to help them come up with a solution here."

"Sorry babe." He says.

"Okay, who going to do the food shopping?" I ask.

"I was kind of thinking you ladies do it." Fletcher replies, nervously.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"You ladies would do a much better job at food shopping than us guys. I still don't even know the different between steak and pork chops." Cameron explains.

"You are a sad little man." Olive says.

I sigh, "Alright, the women will do the food shopping."

"But Chyna, this is so unfair." Lexi whines.

"Lexi, it will give us some girls sometime to bound. As a matter of fact, we should probably go food shopping right now." I tell her.

Lexi snorts "we can do some girl bounding time by the beach."

"Okay, let me go get me purse." Olive says, walking up stairs.

"Thanks for going food shopping babe. It means a lot to me." Fletcher says, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek.

"This is coming from the man that said I don't need to worry about nothing else but having a good time."

"We will have a good time as soon as you come back from food shopping." He says.

I smile, "Sounds like a plan."

_Knock, knock! _"Who can that be?" Fletcher asks.

"How would I know." I reply, shaking my head.

"I will go get it" Cameron says.

"I will be right back. I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up." Lexi says, walking upstairs.

"Ah…Chyna and Fletcher…"

"Yes Cameron." I say, turning around.

"You have another guest." He says, pulling the door fully open.

"Hi everybody." Violet greets, with a smile on her face.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" Fletcher asks.

"Spending the week with my best friends, of course." She replies.

Fletcher and I stare at each other in pure shock. This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

**A/N: Part 1 was kind of short but the next two parts will be longer because I need a little time to think about the plot. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will be back next week.**


	11. Hawaii Madness Part 2

Chapter 11: Hawaii Madness Part 2

"I still can't believe she came all the way out here." Olive complains, while adding food inside the cart. "Maybe Fletcher should have waited into after the party to tell you about the trip."

"It's not a big deal Olive. Besides, Violet and I are cool now." I tell her.

"Maybe, I still think we should be careful around her." she says.

I glance at her in surprise, "Olive, she your friend too."

"Yeah I know. However, you are more my friend than she is. I just don't want her to ruin our vacation, especially after what happen at the bowling alley. That was terrible, and I don't want to kill her before I have to go into labor."

I giggle in an amusement, "Olive, you are not killing anybody on this trip. Let's just have a good time and enjoy Hawaii while we still can."

"Chyna," Violet calls. "Lexi and I found that wines you guys wanted."

"Wines…" I started. "I didn't ask you guys to go get any wine."

"I know you didn't, but I did." Lexi says, sneering."

"Lexi you are not getting drunk on this trip." Olive says.

Lexi snorts, "It wine for crying out loud. You're acting like I said Hypnotic."

Olive puts a smug look on her face, "You can get drunk of wine too."

"So you guys are telling me that there is no drinking on this trip?" Violet asks.

"No, of course you guys can. That's just Olive pregnancy talking." I reply.

"No. That was just me." Olive puts in.

"Okay, so are we done food shopping yet?" Violet asks.

"We should be. So far we got everything on the list." I reply, looking through my notepad.

Lexi sighs in relief, "Thank god. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

We got back to the house, no later than 30 minutes after. Fletcher and the guys were sitting inside the family room drinking beer and watching football.

"No!" Fletcher screams in horror and pulling on his hair.

"I told you that the Celtic would win. Now pay up." Cameron says, putting the pun of his hand out.

"He won fair and square Fletcher." Angus says.

Fletcher rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet. "How do you manage to beat me at anything? That's the question."

"I usually don't, except football of course." Cameron grins.

I chuckled, walking inside the room, "Are you guys having fun?"

"Well sort of." Fletcher says, walking up to me. "Your brother beat me at something for a change, which is odd."

"Hey! I heard that." Cameron says.

"It was meant for you to hear," Fletcher responses.

"Where did you guys get beer and liquor from?" I ask.

"It was already in the beach house when we got here." He replies.

I cross my arms together, "Oh really?"

Fletcher chuckles, "Yes really. I wanted to make sure everybody was happy."

"Okay, so what are the plans for today?"

"I was thinking that'd we go to a couples retreat and afterwards, we can go to a hula out." He replies, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Sounds like fun. I will go change into my bathing suit" I say, kissing him on the lips.

"Hello there, mate!" A voice greets.

Fletcher and I turn to the front door. "Nigel! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Yes! What are you doing here?" fletcher asks, getting frustrated.

"I'm on a business trip." Nigel replies.

Fletcher chuckles in annoyances, "You know what's so funny? How your business trip is the same exact week as our vacation."

"I was surprised when I heard you guys say it at Chyna party last weekend." Nigel explains.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I ask him.

"I wanted to surprise you," He replies.

"Nigel, you made it." Violet says, lightly hugging him.

"Violet, you knew he was going to be here too?"

"Well yeah, he was the one who flew me here in the first place. I hope you guys don't mind." She smiles.

"It's fine." I tell her.

"Great, what are you guy doing today?" Nigel asks with a smile on his face.

"We…" Fletcher started.

"We were just about to go to a couples retreat. You are more than welcome to join us Nigel," I explain.

Nigel grins, "That would be lovely. Thank you Chyna."

"No problem."

Fletcher aggressively went through his luggage looking for his swimming trunks. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I think that it has something to do with Nigel.

"Is something wrong Fletcher?" I ask."

"Nothing's wrong, why would there be anything wrong with me?" Fletcher replies.

"You're doing it again."

Fletcher narrows his eyes up at me and chuckles, "You really know how to make a guy day Chyna. You always have." He says, continuing to go through his luggage.

"Okay…how is this about me again?"

Fletcher throws one of his shoes across the room. "Why did you invite him to come to the couples retreat Chyna? This vacation was supposed to be about us!"

"Okay one, lower your tone and two, he was already here and I didn't want to be rude. Besides, Violet is here and we didn't invite her."

"I wasn't planning to invite her either. I was planning to leave her butt inside the house, just saying."

"Fletcher, I want to enjoy this fantastic vacation you planned out for me, and if that means having Nigel and Violet tag along with us, then so be it."

"I just don't want this vacation to turn into a disaster."

"As long as I'm with you, nothing can ruin this vacation." I explain.

He smirks, "I like the sound of that."

That next moment Fletcher and I were kissing each other senseless on the bed. Nothing can ruin the special bound me and him have.

* * *

"Hello couples, my name his Nikko and I will be your yoga instructor."

Angus raises his hand.

"Yes sir?" Nikko asks.

"We have a problem." Angus replies.

"What's the problem?"

"My wife is pregnant and she can't do yoga exercises." Angus explains.

"That's too bad. However, yoga is good exercises especially for pregnancy.

"It helps you to relax during child birth, I know." Olive says.

"So you know then?" Nikko asks.

"Yes, I do and I'm more than happy to do yoga. My husband is the lazy one." Olive explains

"That is not true. I am not lazy." Angus says.

"Tell that to the hand." Olive says, putting her hand in his face.

"Alright couples, stand around. This lovely couple will come with me." Nikko says, pulling me and Nigel by the wrists.

I chuckle in embarrassment, "You got it all wrong. Nigel is not my husband."

"No he isn't, I am." Fletcher says, stepping forward.

"Oh, I am so sorry. No disrespect uh…"

"My name Fletcher Quimby and I'm the husband that will be paying for these yoga lessons." He says.

"Once again, I am truly sorry. Please gather around with your rightful partners." Nikko says.

"Can you believe him Chyna?" Fletcher asks, walking beside me. "He automatically thought you were with Nigel wife. The funny part about this is that you weren't even standing next to Nigel. You were standing next to me!"

"I understand your mad Fletcher, but people make mistakes."

"That's bullshit Chyna. You are one of the most famous celebrities in the world and everybody knows that I'm your husband."

We stared at each other.

"Everybody got their partners?" Nikko asks.

"Yes," everybody replies, but me and Fletcher.

"Let's just forget that this ever happen and enjoy our vacation please." I tell him.

Fletcher rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Violet evilly smirks in our direction.

* * *

After along two hours at the couples retreat, we finally got to go to the hula out and enjoy ourselves. By then, Fletcher was back to his normal self.

"This is the best hula out ever." Olive says, dancing.

"I know. I had two pina` colada and I feel fine." I tell her.

"That's because it was a non-alcoholic beverage. I made sure of that." Olive says.

"Not mines." Lexi speak. "I made sure to being my own bottle." She says, putting out a little bottle of vodka. "You want some Chyna?"

I smile, "Well I –"

"She doesn't want it Lexi." Olive says.

"I believe that I was talking to Chyna." Lexi says.

"Ladies, I can make my own decisions and yes Lexi I would like just a little vodka in pina` colada."

"No problem." She says, pouring some in my cup.

"Thank you." I say taking a sip. "It does taste better."

"Of course it does." Lexi says, before walking away.

"What are you doing my love?" Fletcher asks.

"Nothing and you?" I reply.

"I was talking to the guys."

"Including Nigel?"

He sighs, "Yes, including Nigel."

"That's good news right?"

"Whatever you want it to be baby." He pleasantly smiles.

"I will take that as a yes." I say twirling in his arms to meet him face to face. We started to slow dance on the dance floor, enjoying every moment we had together. "I can't believe we made it this far, we must be really be a great couple."

"Yes we are." Fletcher agrees.

"Fletcher come quick," Angus says. "There's this guy that can breathe fire out of his mouth."

"How is that possible?" Fletcher asks.

"We're in Hawaii. Anything is possible." He replies.

"Okay…" Fletcher says, glancing at me. "I'll be right back Chyna."

"Take your time." I say, walking in the opposite direction.

I walked inside the beach, staring at the seashore right in front of me. I was all alone and I liked it that way. It gave me time to think about everything that happened in the past week.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Nigel asks.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view."

"Can I enjoy the view it with you?" he asks, sitting next to me on a rock.

"If you want too." I reply.

"Are you having a good time so far?"

"I'm having the best time and you?"

"Like-wise."

"What are you really doing in Hawaii Nigel?"

He glances at me in surprise, "I was supposed to work on a film, but it looks like the date got changed."

"So you're out here to have fun?"

"You are correct, and violet needed the company."

"Are you two dating now?

"No, we're just friends."

"You seem like more than just friends."

He started to laugh, "That's a good one Chyna."

"I was serious."

"I wouldn't date her because I still have feelings for you."

"Excuse me. Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Yes, I did." He says, kissing me.

I quickly pushed him off and moved away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I loved you a very long time Chyna." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I don't love you." I say trying to break out of his grip.

"What's going on here?" a voice asks.

I quickly turn around to see who it was, "Fletcher, it's not what it looks like."

"I don't want to hear it! I knew this was going to happen." He says, shaking his head and walking away.

"Fletcher, wait! Come back!" I yell.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it took me some time to think about this chapter. Let me know what you think and I will update soon.**


	12. Hawaii Madness Part 3

Chapter 12: Hawaii Madness part 3

**A/N: Hey, there may be a part four to this story. I got so many other stories to keep up with and the last part will deal with the ending up the trip. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chyna POV**

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me," I ask, chasing after him.

He glares at me, "are you seriously asking me that, huh? I saw you making out with him."

"Fletcher, Nigel kissed me," I start to explain, "I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you."

I can spot his eyes starting to tear up and it broke my heart to see him like this.

"Fletcher, please don't cry." I say, touching his shoulder.

He yanks away from me, "let's just go, please? I can't stay here another moment with you." He rushes up the stairs.

* * *

Sobbing, "I don't understand why he won't believe me, Olive. I didn't kiss Nigel."

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't do something like that." Olive assures me.

"Why doesn't Fletcher believe me? It's not like we haven't been friends since we were eleven."

"You want to know why?"

I nod.

"Because guys are jerks, if he doesn't want to believe you than screw him."

"But, he's my husband. We've been married for almost 12 years and we have 3 children together."

"I say you give him some time to think."

"You really think that will work?" I ask, sniffling.

"Sure! If it doesn't, than I suggest you start filing for divorce," Olive sneers.

I glaze at her in horror.

* * *

It's has been 2 days since Fletcher and I spoke, he hasn't even acknowledge my presents and I'm becoming more impatient by the day. I can't believe he's acting like a 5 year old. You would think that he'd tell me how he feels, but he hasn't. This vacation is turning out to be the worst trip ever.

"Good morning, Chyna." Violet greets, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Violet," I start, "why do you look so happy?"

"Well, I had this wonderful dream last night and I have a feeling that good things will be coming really soon for me."

"That's nice, I'm happy for you."

Violet smirks, "you should be."

That's when I heard Cameron and Lexi coming down the stairs. "Cameron, I'm serious! You really need to shave that beard off, today," Lexi complains.

"I'm telling you Lexi, all the guys out here are wearing there beard like this. I'm even thinking about growing my hair out and getting dreadlocks," Cameron nods.

"If you even think about getting dreadlocks, Cameron, this marriage is over," Lexi says.

"Oh yeah, that's how you're going to do me right now?"

"That's exactly how I'm going to do you. You should be lucky that I even married you." She grabs a bottle of wine and takes a wine glass out of the cabinet.

"Uh… Lexi…don't you think it's a little too early to be drink wine," I ask.

Lexi snorts in amusement, "Nonsense Chyna, you and I both know that you need a glass of wine just as much as I need one, right now."

Fletcher walks downstairs, heading straight for the refrigerator. He didn't look my way once nor did he say hi to me.

"Good morning, Fletcher." Violet speaks.

"Morning, Violet." He replies.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the sunshine art gallery," Violet asks him.

"I didn't know you liked art, Violet."

"It's starting to grow on me, do you want to go," she asks.

Fletcher slightly narrows his eyes at me, before answering. "Sure, I would love to go."

"Fantastic, be ready at 12," Violet says.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the living room. I couldn't stay another minute with Fletcher in the kitchen. Lexi sits next to me on the sofa and pours me a drink.

"Hey, you need this," she tells me.

I yank it from her hand, drinking it all at ones. "More please."

"As you wish," she says, pouring more wine in my glass.

"Guys are such jerks."

Lexi snorts, "welcome to my world."

I glance at her, "Cameron was a jerk to you before?"

"No of course not, the guys I dated before him were jerks."

"So you ended up marrying Cameron because he made you happy?"

"Yes, I couldn't be any more happy than I am now."

"Do you think I kissed Nigel purposely just to hurt Fletcher?"

Lexi giggles, "As if, Fletcher really needs a reality check if he thinks you would want anything to do with Nigel."

I laugh, "I can believe after all these years you still talk like that."

"Why, they don't talk like I do anymore?"

"Not that I know of," I reply.

"You know what I notice about you these pass couple of weeks, Chyna?"

I shake my head,"no."

"You're different and I'm starting to believe that you don't belong in this time period."

I stare at her in shock, "Oh my god, how did you figure it out."

"Simple, I know you like the back of my hand. Plus, you are acting like as if you were 13 again."

"Thank you so much Lexi for believing me." I say, hugging her.

"Okay get off, you're wrinkling my dress."

"Oh, sorry," I say, pulling away from her.

"How long do you think you're going to stay like this?"

"I don't know, but I do miss being a teenager."

"You act like you're the only one. I miss getting all the attention. Now I'm a mid-age married woman, playing other people mother in movies."

"Hey, what can I say, that's life."

"I know," Lexi says, with an outrage look on her face.

I laughed, "Geez Lexi, you really haven't changed."

"I know," she says, once more.

I wanted to cry in front of her, but I couldn't.

"Do you want to go out to lunch? It can just be me, you and Olive."

"That sounds like a great idea," I reply.

* * *

**Violet POV**

_Ring, ring! _"Hello," I answer with a smile on my face.

"Good afternoon Violet, are you enjoying your vacation?" Nigel asks.

"Why yes I am, my plan is working out, after all."

Nigel annoyingly chuckles, "lovely. However, we have one itty bitty problem though."

"And what is that?"

"I didn't get the girl like you promised me."

"Nigel, relax. As soon as I get Fletcher to realize that he wants to be with me and not Chyna, you can sweep her right off her feet."

"Violet, I am a very impatient man and I'm a very busy man, at that. You really think I have time to wait for you to win over Fletcher heart?"

"Yes."

"Guess again. I'm letting you know now, if you don't succeed your goal by the end of this trip, I'm telling Fletcher and Chyna everything."

"You wouldn't dare?" I say, turning red.

"Try me," Nigel hangs up on me.

I scream from the top of my lungs and throw the cellphone across the room.

* * *

**Chyna POV**

"Table for 3 please," Olive says.

The waiter sits us down at a very elegant booth area. "This place is nice," I say.

"And expensive," Olive adds on.

"You are acting like we don't have the money," Lexi says.

"I know we do, I just thought we were going to eat at a place less fancy," Olive explains.

Lexi smiles, "this place is better."

"Where does it matter where we eat guys, I just want to have a good time." I tell them.

"And you should have a good time. This week was supposed to be about you and it turned out to be a disaster. Now that I think about, I should really knock some sense into Fletcher."

"Olive, I'm good. You don't need to talk to him," I say.

"No, I meant like literally knock some sense into him. Just one punch and Fletcher will be back to his old self in no time," Olive says.

"That sounds like a good idea Olive," Lexi agrees.

"No, nobody knocking out anybody," I shake my head.

"What would you ladies like to drink," the waiter asks.

"Can I get a Tequila margarita, place?" I reply.

"Wow Chyna, "Lexi starts, "I'm shocked and I would also like one of those."

"I'm dealing with two alcoholics," Olive murmurs.

* * *

**Fletcher POV**

I couldn't get my mind off Chyna the whole time Violet and I was at the art gallery. There's always a time in a man's life, when he comes to realize that he was wrong. Chyna would never do anything to hurt me, because I know she loves me. The way I acted towards her these pass a couple of day, was reckless. Worst of all, what am I doing here with Violet of all people?

"Fletcher, what do you think of this painting," Violet asks.

"What do I think of it? The scream is one of the best paintings in the world."

"It is?" she says, glancing at me with a smug look on her face.

"Yes it is," I reply.

"Oh."

"Are you ready to go now, I already seen all these all these paintings," I ask.

"Why can't we just stay a little longer?" she asks, scooting closer to me.

"I really want to go back to the beach house and spend time with my wife."

"But why, she kissed Nigel, remember?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so and I'm such an idiot for think so."

Violet turns red and bite on her bottom lip to cool down. "Can we at least go out to lunch?"

I roll my eyes, "alright, but after that, I'm going straight to the beach house."

"Fine by me," she says.

Something was seriously strange going on around here. Violet was being too nice to everybody, especially to Chyna. I'm starting to think that she didn't just come out here to vacationing with us.

* * *

"So where are we going to eat?"

"One of the best places in the world." I reply, driving through the drive thru of McDonalds.

Violet glares at me, "McDonalds, your taking me to McDonalds?!"

"Of course, you said you wanted to eat lunch, right?"

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order?"

"I would like a Big Mac with extra big mac sauce and give me one of those pineapple mango smoothies," I reply.

"Sure, what size smoothie would you like?"

"A large." I answer.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

I look over at Violet, "do you want anything from here, Violet?"

She forcefully smiles, "A crispy chicken BLT, Fletcher."

"Give me a Crispy Chicken BLT."

"You want the meal or just the sandwich, sir?"

"Give me the meal."

"Okay, that will be $13.40."

"Thank you, "I say, driving up to the next window.

* * *

Violet and I arrive back to the house 10 minutes later. The minute I got inside, I scroll around looking for Chyna.

"Have you guys seen Chyna?" I ask, Cameron and Angus.

"The girls took her out for lunch." Angus replies.

"Wow, your actually asking about Chyna? That's a relief," Cameron says.

I sigh, "Yeah, I'm sorry for being a jerk to your sister man."

"It's cool. Just make sure you make it up to her," he tells me.

"I will. I got a lot of making up to do."

"Is that McDonalds in your hand," Angus asks.

"Yeah, you want it," I reply.

"Heck yeah, I do."

I toss it over to him, "enjoy."

"Thank you, I definitely will," he says.

I ran up to my room, because I wanted to call Chyna and apologize. Before I could even press Chyna number, Violet walks in and locks the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" I ask in surprise.

"You're about to find out," Violet smirks.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will posted earlier next week. I've been kind of busy lately, so sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think, Later.**


End file.
